The Not so Mute Freak
by page12
Summary: Mute Freak is all Ally ever heard, but what if she wasn't a Mute Freak. Maybe she likes to be seen and not heard since her dad left her. Austin one of the populars has a soft spot for Ally and when words were exchanged for the first time, things will never be the same.
1. The Not so Mute Freak

**I don't own Austin and Ally ;)**

"The weight

Of a simple human emotion

Weighs me down

More than the tank ever did"

~Troye Sivan

* * *

_Ally's pov._

Living all alone in an empty house. It seems like the perfect get away from reality. Well it's not it makes you realize how alone you are and no matter what the abandonment always hits you when you least expect it.I wake up in my pink silk pajamas and my hair into a side braid. I opened the window and the cool breeze of Miami cools me down. I change into my light washed jeans and a white light sweater. It was around early November and things started to cool down. I slipped on my black converses and applied some pink tinted lipgloss.

What you might see is a normal teenage girl, but what I see is a girl who was abandoned at age 14 and left here all alone still attending school, praying that she might get a scholarship to MUNY. I live in the real world sometimes I daydream but not much.

I fixed my hair up in a messy side ponytail. I already had my homework packed and I was ready to go. I picked up my denim backpack and walked into the kitchen. I searched the fridge for any thing to eat and all I saw was a some fruit and milk. I sighed and took a banana.

I then walked out the front door still trying to cure my aching stomach with a banana. I usually walk to school, because the bus wasn't that much of a safe place for me since the kids at my school don't really like me.

I don't talk at all and I don't plan too. My voice isn't important and I don't care if I can't have a say in things. Keeping quiet is so familiar to me it's become a part of me. Of course I blame my dad who walked out and left after my mom died and if things couldn't get any worse I was being bullied at the same time. Having no family to come home to was hard, but having people judge you constantly and top that with the pressures of keeping yourself alive and ready for school. I might as well be insane. I went silent a few months after my dad left, and I then was known as...

The Mute Freak.

I'm not Mute! Well at least in my opinion I am. I'm just not a big talker, I still talk sometimes just almost never at school. I'm sorry if being quiet it a crime!

I keep walking until the school comes into view. I take a deep breath and head towards the entrance. Welcome to my world population: me and no one else. I open the double doors and slip into the hallways unnoticed which is the way I like it. Drawing attention to yourself is like putting a 'beat me' sign on your back.

I am almost at the library when I feel a pain on my right shoulder which slams me into the lockers. I clutch my shoulder which felt like it was throbbing and look up to see who it was. How am I not suprised it's the famous...Austin Moon.

"Sorry mute, but I was in a rush" he held out his hand and I denied it knowing he would only drop me again. This boy is one of the reasons I dread going to school, you think he would find another hobby besides bullying me with his friends for the past almost 4 years. Although he never did that much to me only call me names. His friends are another story though.

I stand up and walk toward the library when I was stopped again by Austin. I wanted to yell at him to move, but my voice couldn't find the words. I give him a glare then fake going one way and swiftly slide through the other. Since Austin has the intention spam of a 5 year old he of course is very confused. I open the library doors and walk to the back. I need peace and quiet for awhile. Only 5 minutes with Austin can get me tired out.

I pull out a brown leather book and start to read through the pages. I write down some lyrics and at the same time study for who knows what pop quiz any of our teachers could pull. I can hear voices which upsets me, because this is a library. I am about to move when I hear something...

"Austin, why were you talking to Brooke?" A menacing voice said. I bent over to see Cassidy and Austin together behind one of the shelves.

"We were just talking nothing happened." Austin defended.

"You know how she feels about you" Cassidy spat and Austin backs away "Yeah, but I like you and only you." He holds her hand and Cassidy doesn't pull away.

I take this time to run out before they could spot me. Once I was in the hallway, I walked to my first period so I could get there early. To my luck no one was there and I took an empty seat in the back and started to right in my brown leather book again. This is how my usual day goes, but don't worry it gets more exciting.

"Allyson, you know you don't have to be here early right?" Ms. Moye reminded me. I just shrugged and went back to writing. Soon after, kids started to flood into the classroom not noticing me, Austin takes a seat two down from me and we exange a glance. I snap back into reality and go back to writing. Yes it's normal for me and Austin to acknowledge each other's presence I didn't hate him and he didn't hate me, but we did not like each other and hardly could stand being beside one another.

I listen as the teacher rambles about the history of America and how it's important we know all this in the future. I take notes occasionally and kept checking the clock. History was the easiest for me and that also ment it was the easiest to space out in. My mind is racing with the new instrument orders I have to get done for Sonic Boom which is a store that my dad used to own until he left. Now I run it and I only have two employes and it was my two friends Kira and Trish. I am not mute around them since I've known them since I was 4. Sadly they don't go to this school so I'm all alone once again.

"I'm going to pair you up in pairs so we can get started on this bubble map of the colonies." Ms Moye says. I watch as she called different names and suddenly I heard mine "Austin Moon and Ally Dawson"

Why me?!

Austin and I stare at each other in shock until he grabs his book bag and moves a seat over to sit by me. I take out a piece of paper and scribble something down.

_So let me guess I am going to have to do all the work, if so I get to pick the colony._

I hand him the piece of paper and I could see a smile play on his lips."Look I'm not going to bug you ok? I just want to get this done like you do. So we are going to work together" he states and I couldn't help but feel suprised at what he just said. I looked at him amused his golden blonde hair complimented his tan skin and hazel eyes very well and I found myself staring a little to long.

_Ok so...I'm thinking we can do Massachuttes because I have notes from that already._

He reads the paper and nods "Ok sure."

We both get started without saying a word to each other. I can tolerate Austin most times and the only reason he's actually being some what nice is because we both want to get this over with. Once this is done he will probably go back teasing me soon.

We finish in about 15 minutes and we both head toward the front desk. "Nice work you two. I should pair you both up more often." Ms Moye compliments. Austin and I shake our heads no frantically. She laughs and told us we got an A.

After that me and Austin return to our ways of ignoring each other.

The bell rings and I walk to my next class, but when I was by the water fountain I tripped and fell right to the floor, hitting my head hard. Cassidy and Brooke gives each other high fives and walk past me.

I rub my head and walk to my other class. Which was Music, it was my favorite class out of all of them. I practically skip into class and sit down in the risers. Ms. Davis smiles at everyone and takes attendence.

"Ok who wants to start us off for today?" She asks and everyone's hands shot up...except mine.

"Ally, what about you?" She suggests and I almost choked. She knows I'm mute and for a second I thought it was a joke. I scrunch up my nose and thought it wasn't that funny to make fun of your students. I try to play it calm though.

I let out a little laugh and people gasped from hearing my voice. Ms. Davis was a family friend and she has heard me sing lots of times and I'm almost always unmute with her, but this time was an exception.

I mouth No to her and she smiles slyly. "I can't here you?" She teases and everyone starts to laugh. I notice Austin and one of his friends Elliot were laughing harder then everyone else.

I roll my eyes and stand up, I try to muster all the strength I could get "No." I said more clearly and silence falls onto the classroom. Ms. Davis even goes mute...see what I did there?

I heard someone whisper "it speaks" and I couldn't help but giggle which makes everyone even more suprised. I sit back down and smirk at the teacher who's shock turns into a grin. "Nice to hear your voice again Ally." Ms. Davis said.

"Again?! What do you mean again?!" Austin exclaims. "Ally, is one of the most talented singers I've ever heard. Why do you think she's in this class." She responds. Everyone starts to stare and my cheeks turn a deep shade of red.

We go back to the lesson on performing with confidence and acting. Everyone keeps stealing looks at me and it's starting to get irritating. I try to focus but I can't with people looking over at me every second especially Austin.

The bell rings for lunch and I rush out of the class room. I enter the cafeteria and wait in the line for food. Looks like word gets around fast, because people were whispering and pointing at me like I was some mannequin in a window.

This doesn't mean I'm going to start talking again. I talked for my own pure enjoyment and it did make me feel better when I did. Austin was behind me in line and tapped my shoulder multiple times. I turned around annoyed that he was touching me.

"What was that? Since when do you speak!" Austin blurts. I look at him puzzled and shrug "Oh no no no! You don't just go around talking then go mute again...that's not how it works" he let's out. 'Then how does it work?' I thought. I smiled at him sweetly and he made a face "So that's it. Your never going to speak again? I just witnessed the first and last time you will ever speak?" He complains. I turn around and hopefully that answers his questions.

Why does he even care? I'm not important to him, he hasn't shown one sign of interest in anything I do. He has no clue of what I go through so he should be the last person to even say this.

I felt myself getting heated up by this conflict going on inside my head.

I took a tray and looked back behind me and saw Austin standing there waiting for an answer. I nod at him then scoot up in the lunch line.

I grabbed a salad and a brownie with a coke on the side. I walked out looking for a place to sit, while everyone watched me intently. I so wasn't used to all this attention and apparently so were the populars. Their eyes shot daggers at me and I shifted uncomfortably. Elliot comes up beside me and wacks my try in my face. I was then covered in salad which honestly wasn't that bad. I bent down to pick up my coke when I saw Cassidy walk over and dump her Arizona on me. The liquid felt cold and slimy and soon I was soaking wet. I glared at her and stood up, everyone held there breath like I was going to punch her. All I did was flick a crouton at her face and grab my coke. I turn around and walk outside with no emotion.

Probably the coolest thing I've ever done.

I walk to the lake we have outside and sit on a bench over looking the field beyond our school. I let out a sigh and sip my drink. My hair was now all sticky from the drink so I pulled off my ponytail and let my curls tumble down. I run my fingers through my hair and relax.

* * *

_Austin's pov._

Cassidy stands there stunned and I couldn't blame her. Did Ally just really do that? People started to snicker and I quickly pulled Cassidy down to the table. "Are you ok?" I ask and she nods slowly still processing that Ally flicked her off. The mute flicked off the most gorgeous girl in school.

Anger started to bubble up inside me. I stood up and retraced Ally's footsteps, I kept walking until I found her. My plan was to go up and confront the little loser, but then something stopped me. I watched as she took off her pony tail and let her hair down. I've never seen her without a pony tail so this took me back a little.

She had a caramel ombré done and her hair curled at the ends she also had faint golden highlights from the top of her hair. She layed back and relaxed like there was nothing to worry about. I've never seen her with her guard down before and she actually looked...dare I say it...pretty?

I forgot why I was there in the first place.

I snapped out of it and started to walk towards her, but then her phone rang and I sat down on the grass, because I get to see her talk...again!

"Hello?" she answers and I still got freaked when words flew out of her mouth."You know I can't Kira, the new instruments are getting in soon...well I don't care if...wait your supposed to be working with me!" She argues and I almost let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just remember to meet me at the spot okay? Well, tell Trish to get off her lazy bum and help out." She explains. "Ugh fine I'll be there. I'll call from my house and say that I'm staying home sick." She laughs at something on the other end and walks away with her coke.

I sat there a little shocked the Mute Freak isn't really...well...MUTE!

I stayed there for awhile and cooled down by the wind which was blowing at a slow speed. It felt nice and I could understand why she felt so relaxed. I didn't hate Ally, but my friends and my girlfriend does so technically it's the same thing.

All these years Ally was such an easy target. I was able to get my anger out on her and since she never fought or talked I forgot she was an actual person. I'm not really a bad person...kind of I hope. My parents and I don't get along very well. They have never believed in me and always remind me I'm a failure and watching Ally be sweet and quite it made me think she had a nice and lovable home to go to.

I don't know if this will change things other then the way I see her. She had a voice and it's just a matter of time before she uses it on me.

I hear the bell ring and I decided I should get back to Cassidy. I walk back slowly still thinking of what is yet to come. Elliot runs up to me excited "So, did you take care of her?"

"No, she wasn't there anymore" I lied. Elliot looked disappointed and turned around. I came up behind Cassidy and hugged her. "Hey beautiful." I tell her and she smiles still going through the aftermath of what happened "Don't let her get to you okay?" I make her promise.

"Okay." She replied but I know she has a few tricks up her sleeve, but I ignore it.

I decided to head home. It's been a long two periods and I don't care what happens anymore. I head towards the front of the building and get in my car. I started to drive to my house when I was passing the Miami Mall.

I saw three girls. A Latina girl with dark wavy hair with, a girl with tan skin and dark brown hair and the...Ally? The three were laughing and joking around. I was so off guard I almost drove straight into a pole. I didn't even know she had real friends, I thought she was talking to her sisters.

This world is going crazy. Cassidy basically was embarrassed in front of the Cafeteria. The mute freak speaks AND it has friends. What is happening to this place it's like things are all opposite.

I reach my house and I get out of me car. I rush inside and lay on my couch. Today has been...

Weird.

Very very weird.

I watch the fan above me twirl around and around and around. I played with my dog chain, not knowing what to do. Maybe if I lay here long enough my life will POOF get better. I got a text from someone, I open it and see Dez texted me something

**Dez: Hey buddy what's up!**

Dez was my best friend and even though he goes to different schools we still hang out a lot.

**Me: Nothing much, cut school so I can hang out. Want to come over?**

**Dez: Sure.**

I put my phone down and wait. With Dez I can totally be myself at school I kind of have to be like that so it's nice just to let loose.

Only a few minutes later I heard the door bell ring.

**Me: it's open.**

In comes Dez with his usual crazy style, red hair and...a black eye?

"Dude, what happened?!" I yell Dez sighs and sits next to me "I hate lockers." It took me awhile to understand what he was implying at, but it finally made sense "You really should watch out for those swinging lockers. They come out of no where." I advise, Dez laughs.

"Mind telling how the heck did you get here so fast." I ask, "Well I was at the Miami Mall hanging out with my friend Trish and her two friends Kira and Ally. Since you live so close to the Mall and I already was in my car...you get it right?"

Wait Ally?!

"Um...does this Ally have brown hair with blonde at the bottom and is she really short?" I questioned, Dez's eyes grow wide and he nods "How did you know?! ARE YOU PSYCHIC!" He exclaims. "No, she's the mute at my school."

"But me and her were talking, I even got to show her how to play melon smash"

"That's what I'm confused about. Every since the first day of High School she has never said a word until today. In music she spoke up and said No then laughed. Also outside I heard her actually talking on the phone." I tell him and Dez looks at me like I was crazy.

"First, No isn't really saying that much so I wouldn't count that. Second, Don't stalk her phone conversations. Third, she was probably talking to someone she knew before she went all shy." Dez explained and now I felt stupid.

"But when Cassidy poured iced tea on her, Ally got up and flicked a crouton at her face then left like nothing happened."

"That's a burn! And also why is that bad, Ally should be able to stand up for herself right?" Dez told me and I felt like a jerk if I said yes she isn't aloud to stand up for herself, but it's like a rule to never do that to a popular...like ever!

Instead I sat there in silence and Dez gave me a victory smile.

"Want to watch Zaliens?" Dez offered and I perked up "YES!"

* * *

**First Chapter BOOM!**

**I think I may have an obsession with writing these...oh well. Review if you liked it!**


	2. Don't push me

**I don't own Austin and Ally :p**

"She was given the world

So much that she couldn't see

And she needed someone to show her,

Who she could be.

And she tried to survive

Wearing her heart on her sleeve"

~Demi lovato

* * *

_Ally's pov._

The sound of the piano filled the room as Kira and Trish sit down. They watch me as I place my fingers on the keys making a sound with each one I press. Then I started to play a Melody and the girls hum along as I continue. I lose myself for a second and mixed it up a bit.

allMy mom and dad taught me how to play piano when I was little, once I could start free styling and making up my own music that's when I knew I was in love with music. My whole entire world changed and I saw things differently from everyone else.

I stopped playing and Trish and Kira clapped loudly.

"That was amazing!" Trish exclaimed hugging me and Kira did the same "Yeah! Promise when you become famous you won't forget about us" Kira joked and I laughed. "What makes you think I wouldn't drag both of you with me" I tell them and they smile.

"So how was school?" Trish asked, I felt myself tense up at the mention of that dreaded place. I was debating with myself if I should tell the truth. "It was...fine" I lied, it wasn't fine. I mean yes I totally showed Cassidy she doesn't control my emotions but I'm so dreading tomorrow...the aftermath.

I gave them both a look saying 'this conversation better end here' and they nod in understandment.

It was getting late and I needed to get home to pay some bills. "I have to go, lots of homework" I said and they laughed "Of course you do well bye Ally!" The said in unison. "Bye and tell Dez I had so much fun playing melon smash."

"I will don't worry." Trish assured. With that I left, I didn't have money for a car so walking was my only option sadly.

The night fell upon the sky and the painting that had been taking over the sky was now gone and it was replaced by the starry night sky. The trees started to change color and I felt more happy to know that something was changing, because sometimes it feels the world is put on repeat and it replays over and over and over again until you give it a good kick and let's just say I haven't given a good kick yet.

My mind drifted off into a different world, one that made me feel special and loved, not hated and misunderstood. My life is like a broken record honestly, it was the same thing every day and I'm tired of being grateful that I'm alive.

I walked into my house and went upstairs into my room. I plopped myself on my bed and laid there for a couple of seconds.

Tomorrow will be a new day filled with...I don't even want to think about it.

I closed my eyes and soon I was asleep.

The sound of birds chirping filled my ears and I woke up smiling. I go through my routine and pick out a white hoodie, diamond fish net stockings, and dark washed shorts. I put on my combat boots and did a waterfall braid on my hair which I learned to do after all those nights of being alone.

I got all these clothes from my Aunt, who sends me money from France. I told her what happened and she told me that everything will be alright and go to a shelter. Obviously I didn't and she would send me money so I could buy food, pay bills, and school supplies. She would also send me clothes and lots of it, so that's why I dress somewhat normal.

I walked down stairs and took a doughnut that I bought when I was hanging out with Kira and Trish.

I started to walk to school when I heard music blasting. I turned to see Austin in his truck, picking up Cassidy who lives down the street from me. I fell back behind a behind a bush so they wouldn't see me. Soon Cassidy and Austin were off and I slowly got up dusting myself off.

Is this what my life has come to?

I continue my walk and I felt my stomach twist at the thought of school. I start to panic with each step I take and think of going back home. Before I knew it I was standing at the entrance of Marino High.

I try my best to go unnoticed like my usual routine, but then I hear whispers around the crowd of students and instantly I know it's about me.

Why can't people mind their own business I mean honestly! I'M NOT MUTE! I'm quiet and that's it!

I try to take deep breaths, calming myself down. It's okay by next week everyone won't remember me. The thought made me feel a whole lot better.

"Ally!" Someone screams and I turn around quickly, people start to stare in shock as a certain red head sprang up right next to me, giving me a big hug.

"Hey Dez!" I said quietly. "Hey Ally! I changed schools so now we can hang out!" He jumps up and down making me giggle. I honestly hate attention, so I needed to keep my voice down so I don't cause another scene like yesterday.

"We should hang out at Sonic Boom after school." I suggest.

"Ok sure! That would be a-maze-zing." He pronounces each syllable and it makes me laugh. Dez is really weird and outgoing, which makes me want to be around him more.

We stand there and talk while I get my books from my locker. Then I see Austin start walking up to us and I quickly hide behind Dez.

"Dez?! What are you doing here?" Austin exclaims and then I realized something...THEY KNOW EACH OTHER!

"I changed schools and look this is the Ally we were talking about yesterday." He pulls me forward and I meet Austin's eyes.

I wave slightly then look up at Dez who is beaming "Um...I have to go to class." I tell him softly and he nods and lets me pass. Austin then collides his shoulder with mine very hard and I fall to the ground. "Sorry Mute...my bad." Austin smirks. Well thank god he still thinks I'm mute.

"Her name isn't Mute it's Ally. What's gotten into you." Dez said angrily and you could see his pale face turn red. Austin looks at his friend and then back at me, like he's choosing which one to pick. Once he turns to me I give him a glare then walk away.

I feel bad for Dez he thinks his friend is so nice, but doesn't know the side I know and for the past few weeks Austin has been teasing me even more then usual..even before me talking and that drama.

I take a seat in History and watch as Austin and Dez come in laughing. Well that didn't take long did it?

Dez sits next to me and I smile. Austin sits on the other side and I gulp. Oh lord. I scrunch up my nose and start taking notes. Ms. Moye looks at all of us in curiosity. "Well get in your pairs, today you both will pick an important event from your colony and write about. Dez come here so I can catch you up."

Austin sat there on his phone not doing anything. Seriously? I mean he was so cool about it yesterday now I have to do all the work.

I wrote about the Boston Tea Party and was looking information up on my phone. Austin glances at me a few times then kept typing on his phone. I give him a poke and handed him the paper and his eyes widened. I give him a half smile and place the paper on his desk.

I can see that he wants to glare at me, but I know he won't. "Thanks" he mutters and I could've sworn guilt flashed across his face. I turned in our assignment and graded it a 95. I sit back down next to Austin and start flipping a pencil into the air. I accidentally flip it too high and it hits my nose.

I turn and see Austin holding back a laugh. I blush and pick up the pencil and keep doing my tricks. From the corner of my eye Austin watches me clearly entertained by my antics.

"So much work!" Dez complains while coming back and sitting with us. I try balancing the pencil on my nose and Dez laughs. "How are you a straight A student again?" He questions and I let out laugh. "Because..." I didn't give him a straight answer. Austin tenses up on how I just spoke again, I roll my eyes and continue balancing the pencil in various places on my face.

Austin lays on his desk and watches me be stupid. Dez looks over and smiles at me "Are you trying to be in the circus or something?"

"Depends on how much they get payed." I replied in a soft whisper and Austin this time chuckles. The bell rings and Dez walks me to my next class which was music. I wave at Ms. Davis and sit down at my usual spot. Elliot comes in and we lock eyes and I start to shake. There was a hint of knowing in his green eyes which made me nervous.

"Hello Class how are my little artists?" Ms Davis greets and we all say good...well except me.

She starts on how she wants to see how we have improved so today we get to work on our music and I mean any kind.

I hop off the risers and walk out of the class, since people will be there I don't feel comfortable practicing on my music here so I need to go to my hiding place.

Ms Davis of course knows where I'm going so I'm okay...I think?

I walk up the flight of stairs and turn right to one of the hallways. I keep walking till I hear a moan from around the corner. I take a few steps forward and lean my head out to see what was going on. I see Austin and Cassidy inhaling each other and I couldn't help but grimace. I turned to the other direction and tried my best not to make a sound. Being me of course has it's perks because I slam into a locker making a huge bang throughout the hallway. Cassidy and Austin quickly break apart and turn towards me. Oh great.

They both walk over and I look at them in fear.

"Well...well...well...look who it is." Cassidy looked at me in disgust. I gulped and pressed my back against the locker. "You know, what you did yesterday...trying to be all cool and heroic is going to bite you in the ass." She continues and I felt myself wanting to shrink up.

Austin looks at me then back at Cassidy. She gives him a look and he slowly nods.

"Let me tell you something mute. I know you think just because you are a worthless loser with no friends whatsoever it's okay to treat my girlfriend like she's nothing." He says and his words hit me in the chest hard. "But let me tell you something, no matter what you do or what you say you'll always be the Mute Freak. No one will ever care about you, you'll probably end up all alone because you can't even handle a conversation."

I felt my eyes water. I don't take criticism well.

Austin didn't think that was enough though "I wouldn't be suprised if your parents didn't even care about you. Your a nothing! I would love to see who you would have to pay to take you to the dance. You were probably some accident from your parents and they didn't even want you." He finished and tears ran down my eyes. He was right my parents probably didn't care about me and I felt myself get angry, angrier them I've ever been before.

I stood up straight and without thinking I kicked him in the balls. Austin fell to the ground in pain and even though I should've just left I slapped him hard so hard I felt my hand turn bright red. He fell to the ground and I bet he thought I was finished.

Oh he was so wrong!

* * *

**Second chapter was supposed to be combined with the third chapter to make them longer but my brain just didn't feel like doing that so here it is! Review if you liked it.**


	3. Not Forgiven

**_I don't own Austin and Ally._**

"It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone"

~Rascal Flatts

* * *

_Austin's pov._

I look up at Ally who's red with angry. My whole body was in pain and I looked over to see that Cassidy had left. Ally didn't leave though instead she pulled my hair, sitting me up straight and looked at me with her dark brown eyes.

"You don't know me. You have no idea what you and everyone else have put me through! I would lay on the ground crying in pain because of your friends beat up sessions. Cassidy so deserved having me treat her like she was a zero because she is one. And YOU your an ARROGANT, OBNOXIOUS, SELF CENTERED JERK! I feel bad that Dez can't even see that, because I know someday things will get better for me, but not for you. You think you can live out your dreams well good luck trying to make them happen form a cardboard box on the side of the road. I'M DONE WITH YOU MOON AND I'M DONE WITH BEING YOUR MUTE FREAK!" She yells and I look at her in shock.

I couldn't say anything and she looks at me with tears in her eyes but it then became anger "what's wrong mute?" She remarks and then leaves.

What the hell just happened?!

I sit there and I didn't know what to do of say. How am I susposed to respond to that. Her words finally sink in and I lay back on the ground. I don't understand how was this time different I mean I always say stuff like that why did she flip out this time?

You were probably some accident from your parents and they didn't even want you.

That's when she became mad. That's when she hit me but why?

If she knew her parents loved her she would not have done that...unless I had found something I didn't mean to find.

The bell was going to ring soon and I got up quickly and rushed down the stairs, my cheek was still burning and the place she decided to kick was still hurting. I needed to get out of this school right now.

I turn the corner and see Ally on her knees crying by her locker. My heart breaks just by watching her and without thinking I go over to see her. I push back what she did in the back of my mind and kneel down to her level.

She looks up and the color drains from her already pale face. "What? Are you going to ramble about how much I am worthless and I shouldn't treat you like dirt. Are you going to punch and kick me till I'm motionless.." She says and I open my mouth to say something...anything really but the bell rings and I rush out of school.

I walk over to my red truck and get in. I start to drive to the Miami Mall to just hang out and do nothing.

Ally's words stuck to my brain and no matter how much I tried I couldn't get rid of it. Is that the way she looks at me...some monster. Well I can't blame her but I'm not THAT bad, the thing that scared me is what she said about Dez I feel bad Dez can't even see that.

Dez is the only real friend I have and I'm myself with him, but I can see he's getting so fed up with me being this jerk, but I just feel like I have to. I can't explain it but I have this need to be someone else. I don't even know if this is me or not but when I saw Ally by her locker I felt myself get angry at well...myself. The tears stained her cheeks which made them even more pink then usual. And I realized I caused that, I made the Mute break she actually spoke and told me off because I got to her that much.

Was Cassidy worth it? I really like her but was she worth breaking someone as sweet as Ally? I know what your thinking your so bipolar! First you get all up in her face now you call her sweet...WELL I'M SORRY IF I CAN'T MAKE UP MY MIND.

I got out of the car and head towards the mall I walk to the fountain and sit at one of the tables. I started to get texts from Dez and I felt sick...

**Dez: Dude where are you?! And do you know why Ally's eyes are puffy and red?**

I pray that Ally won't tell him what happened. Please?!

**Me: I needed to get away and I don't know...**

Lying to my best friend was hard, but I didn't know what to do. I tried to get my mind off things by looking for somewhere I can relax. I turned to see Sonic Boom staring at me.

Well that could do it.

I walk in and immediately feel at home. I touch one of the dark red electric guitars and pluck one of the strings. I smile lightly and walk around the store a familiar Latina girl walks out of the room upstairs. "Hi I'm Trish can I help you?" I realize she's Ally's friend and I get scared.

"Oh um...I'm just...looking around." I managed to say.

"Ok if you need anything don't ask me." She walks out to the magazine section and starts reading...well ok then.

I walk over to the grand piano and play some random songs that were on my mind. Trish swayed back and forth while reading her magazine. I smile lightly and continue to play until I hear someone barge in.

"Trish I'll take over from here." A sweet voice said. "Ok Ally, you should listen to that customer he sounds really good!" Trish tells her...WAIT ALLY?!

I fall off the piano bench and hit my head on the ground. "Or not?" Trish then says while she walks out of the store. Ally's eyes meet mine and I quickly get up. "Can I talk to you?" I ask and she nods cautiously And sits on the counter.

"Look, I'm sorry. I wanted to protect my girlfriend and I never ment to go that far with that. I know I can't take back my words, but I hope you know that I never ment to offend you...well sort of. I never meant to make you hurt really bad or make you cry. I can't promise to stop being like this for reasons of my own but I can promise to never do of say anything like that ever again." I finish and she blinks. "I don't forgive you, but I don't hate you. And may I ask what are these reasons?" She says.

"I can't tell you." I reply and she looks at me unsurely. "Well then welcome to Sonic Boom let me know if you need any help with anything."

I stare at her as she starts to write in a brown leather book. What just happened? Ally didn't push me to tell her or yell at me...I know I would've. "Ally...why are being so...cool about this?" I question and she looks up annoyed "I kind of beated you up and let all my emotions out in the girls bathroom...there's nothing left in me to feel and besides I'm at work it wouldn't be good for business if I punched a customer."

I sit back at the piano. I am now really wanting to play the game twenty questions "So am I going to be added into the Ally talks club?"

She shoots me a glare "I don't know or care. You have heard me speak lots of times so it shouldn't matter."

"Why did you go mute-"

"Don't start with that Austin...I was never mute in the first place. Why do you even care?" She cuts me off. "I'm just curious." I say in my defense, I watch as she scribbles something down on her book. "If you keep staring at me I'm going to get a restraining order." She warns and I turn back to the piano.

Ally was still hurt, I could tell. I just didn't know why I care. For some odd reason I do. I don't know how this will change things but I guess I'll have to just wait and see.

I start to play the piano and hummed along to the song A Thousand Miles. I kind of got really into it and belted out the lyrics at the top of my lungs. When I finished I felt a pair of eyes on me and I turn around to see Ally smiling lightly. I felt red at my cheeks and turned to the sheet of music.

I'm glad we don't hate each other and the thing is after the whole yelling incident I felt weird...almost...I don't know the word. I don't think me and Ally will ever be friends though, I'm still not used to her speaking and I guess we still had tension left between us, but I think we'll be okay.

"Austin, the store is closing." Ally says and I looked at her with sad eyes. "Ok, well I'll see you around..." I say awkwardly. I get up and walk towards the door until I was stopped by a voice "Oh Austin by the way" she starts and I turn around quickly "Let's pretend the incident never happened ok? I said some things and you said some things...and we should just move on from that."

I nod in understandment "Whatever you say Mute." And I could feel a crumbled up piece of paper get thrown at me, I smirk.

Well I guess things are going to change.

* * *

_**I don't like how this is short so let's pretend it's connected with the second chapter. I swear I write longer chapters then this. Like I said I didn't feel like combining them but I really should of and this felt so rushed, but it will get better I promise. review if you liked it! :)**_


	4. Happy Birthday

**_I don't own Austin and Ally._**

"And still I can't let you be

Most nights I hardly sleep

Don't take what you don't need from me"

~Ron Pope

* * *

_Ally's pov._

I woke up and tried my best to not grimace. It's been a week since me and Austin have played it cool and 'forgotton' about the incident. I don't forgive easily so he's not off the hook. We both have ignored each other for the and stopped acknowledging our presence. He has kept his promise of never bugging me, but his friends haven't. Their planning something big I just know it.

I stood up and looked through my closet. I picked a white lace top and some old dark washed blue jeans to go with it. I took out a very light denim jacket that was made of old jeans and wasn't like those ones with the hard buttons it was soft and had a star zipper on it. I laced up my black converses and curled my hair.

By looking at me you would have never known I lived alone, but I guess that's a good thing.

I think?

I left and walked to school like usual when I noticed something different about my front lawn...well..maybe it was a fact there was a CAR?! It had a big red ribbon and I thought I was getting pranked for a second.

I walked up to it cautiously and saw it was a big orange Volkswagen bus. To me it looked like a pumpkin with wheels kind of like Cinderella. I lifted the ribbon and saw there was a card.

_Dear my sweet Ally,_

_Happy 18th Birthday! I bet you forgot that today was the day I carried you home with joy. I fell in love with those eyes right when I saw you. You reminded me of a princess and you grew up to be one. The smarts of Belle, the kindness of Snow White, beauty of Auroa, and the mystery of Cinderella. What better way to spend your birthday in a carriage just for you. Cinderella always was your favorite character so when you were visiting me at the hospital I had some suprises planned. Yes, you heard me! There's plenty more coming your way. I love you so much there isn't anything I wouldn't give to hug my little princess right now. I am watching you remember that!_

_Love._

_Mom aka (your fairy god mother)_

_P.S your life is a story book I know it might not seem like that right now, but it's the way you chose to write it that counts._

I was now in full shock!

How did the delivery people know where I live...well I guess that's obvious.

Is this like the movie P.S I love you **(a/n if you know this movie, you are now my new best friend)** where the guy arranged these letters for his wife so when he died she would get them each week and it would lead her into a new adventure.

I flipped the note over and see the keys are attached to it. With a heavy heart I untape it and hold it in my hands. I could feel tears threaten to fall but I didn't let it. I'm surprised this makes sense to me, I'm not filled with questions or want answers badly instead I unlock the car door.

I place the note neatly into the back pocket of my bookbag. I open the car door and sit on the white leather chairs. I turned to the back and everything was spotless, there wasn't a dust bunny in sight. I opened the glove capartment and saw a box labeled decorations. In the box were solar powered Christmas lights, hanging music notes, blankets, and golden curtains.

I smiled giddy to myself and turned the keys into ignition. The car rumbled and I let out a giggle I can't believe this is happening to me!

I had my drivers license with me and now I get to use it!

I backed out and headed to school. I felt nice and comfy in my new car and I couldn't help but laugh as people looked at it while there were walking their dogs or jogging. I arrived at the parking lot and I saw people stare wide eyes at my near mint condition bus. It was nice and shiny which made me grin even more.

I parked at an empty spot and got out of my car. People stared in awe as I put the keys in my bag and walked onto the sidewalk. I'm usually not a very flashy person, but I could get used to this.

Dez came running up to me "Woah since when did you get a car like that? Those things cost a lot of money now a days"

Should I tell him? Well I think this should be my little secret for now "I was tired of walking." I say kind of bluntly and Dez laughs "Okay princess. Please tell me we can hang out at Sonic Boom and show Tish and Kira this" he throws his hands toward the car. "Sure!"

"I still can't believe you got this...you do know it's more of a bus right?"

"Don't diss the great pumpkin." I tell him and he chuckles. I wonder if my mom had one of these? I still can't believe she actually did this for me...like...wow. I guess Austin was wrong my parents do care about me...well at least my mom.

I walk into school with Dez and see kids stare at me with curiosity. Honestly, can't a girl get some privacy.

I stare at the ground as we walk to our lockers. I hate attention...well except for my new car, but otherwise no I do not like attention. I try to leave their focuses on Dez who was wearing too many patterns to count.

What I would give to have invisibility for a superpower right now.

"Ally I have yearbook can you please skip some classes and help me? I can get you a pass" he offers. "Yeah...that's sounds fun actually." I admit as I plug in my combination. "So are you going to tell me the real reason you have that car?" He questions and I guess telling him part of it would be okay.

"My mom got it for me for my birthday today." I whisper and of course Dez hears everything. "ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY?! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" He exclaims and everyone starts to stare. He drags me around the Hallway yelling HAPPY BRITHDAY at the top of his lungs.

So much for not drawing attention to myself.

We pass the populars and I was now on Dez's back since he thought it would be see special if I was. He was now singing numerous birthday songs and I think I was going to die of ambaressment.

Austin and Cassidy stare as I started to laugh hysterically when Dez did an impression of Katy Perry's birthday song. I meet Austin's eyes and see he had a smirk on his lips. Of course thinking Dez was just going to past by them was a dumb thought, because he got up real nice and close to them. "Hey Austin!" He greeted and I rolled my eyes still clinging to his back.

"Hey Dez.." Austin looks at me and smiles "you still want to kill me don't you?" He guessed.

"I don't give away my next victims." I reply way to quick for comfort. "So she speaks again." Elliot remarked and I winced a little. Dez being Dez starts to get confused "She speaks all the time, in fact we were just talking about her birt..." I covered my hand over his mouth and Austin laughs. The populars look at him and he goes quite which made me chuckle.

"Well...I'm getting away from the loser and the mute, I'll see you around Austy." Cassidy says and gives him a kiss which lasted very long.

When they left I gave Dez a good hit in the head which made him drop me. "You know I hate them so why would you tell them it's my birthday" right when I said it someone cleared their throat and the person had a surprised look on their face.

This person was Austin.

"It's your birthday?" He asked clearly surprised "Did you not hear Dez screaming random birthday lyrics?" I asked him and he laughed "I though Dez was...well...being Dez."

"Point taken and yes it is my birthday. I am officially 18!" Austin let out a big smile. "Happy Birthday!" He says and I look at him weirdly "Thanks even though I just told you..."

He rolls his eyes and follows me and Dez "I think we are being followed" I faked whispered and Dez laughed at me "he's coming to help with the yearbook too." He fake whispered back.

"I'm right here!" Austin exclaims.

Instead of taking us up stairs he led us to the parking lot "Dez what's going on?" I ask and he just keeps walking. Austin comes up beside me and I move a little away but he moves closer. Oh god.

"So what did you get for your birthday" he starts, "My mom gave me a car." I said quietly and Austin notices "Are you..." I quickly cut him off...

"Please don't act like you care. I appreciate it and you have kept your promise but I don't need your sympathy." I snap and he takes a step back. I could see a flash of guilt cross his eyes and he put his hands in his pocket. Why does this make me feel like the bad guy? He's the bad guy may I remind you not me!

I look at him and saw he was already looking at me. I call out in frustration and he looks at me in worry but then covers it up. "You are impossible Moon!" I growl and his eyes widened "What did I do." His eyes got really big as he looked at me and I almost melted, but I refused to.

"Stop giving me puppy dog eyes, I'm trying to be mad at you and you so deserve it!" I let out.

"I thought you forgave me?"

"No. I didn't, remember?" He pouted and we walked in a weird silence. It wasn't comfortable or awkward it was just...silence.

"We're here!" Dez yells and I jumped up startled and fell back but before I could hit the ground Austin caught me."Thanks." I say and he nods while pulling me up onto my feet. Was it bad that I suddenly felt cold?

I look around to see we are at Sonic Boom. "Why are we here?"

"Come on!" Dez yanks me into the store and Austin followed behind us closely. "Just in case you fall again" Austin assured and I could feel myself bite back a laugh. Dez drags me up the stairs and pushes me into the room. "Are you and Austin planning to kidnap me, if so I will run both you over with my pumpkin some how." I threaten.

Once I turn around I scream. The office that I once had was...GONE?! It was decorated with bright colors and had a grand piano in the middle of the room. **(A/n just picture the practice room)**

"Surprise!" Kira and Trish jump out of nowhere and tackled me with hugs. "HOLY.." I start but I was cut off "OOOH Ally was going to curse!" Austin teased and I sent him a glare. Kira then started to get all...weird "Hi I'm Kira." She bats her eyelashes at him, but I don't think he heard her, because he walked up to me and placed a party hat on my head.

I shouldn't get close to him, I'm a hundred percent sure he is going to hurt me, but do I care at the moment?

No.

"Hey Ally, I'll be back...I need to do...something?" He looks like he is trying to convince himself more then me. I think I like hanging out with Austin he's pretty cool without his posse but with them he's a total ass. I feel like he is very curious about me and I don't want curious I want someone who will leave me alone, but Austin doesn't seem like he's going to.

What am I thinking? He freaking ranted on how I was worthless!

At the same time, he hadn't bugged me at all and generally looked sad when I didn't forgive him.

Stupid boys!

"Who was that?" Kira asks and I look at her funny. "That's Austin...he's my partner for History." I tell her and Kira swoons "he's hot!" And Trish starts to laugh "Here we go again!" I smile at my two polar opposite best friends. Dez goes to the fridge and takes out a huge cupcake "Happy birthday!" He hands me the cupcake and I blow out the candle not before making a wish of course.

We decided to split the cupcake and I saved one piece for Austin...not like I care.

"So you knew it was my birthday this whole entire time?" I ask Dez and he just gives me a big grin "Well of course I only dragged you up and down the hallway to embarress you."

I punch his arm "thanks a lot"

* * *

It has been 3 hours filled with laughing and talking and this is officially the best birthday I have ever had. Most of the time I go out with Trish and Kira, but having Dez here was already an amazing gift. Austin hadn't come back so I guessed we just got ditched, but what can you expect from Austin Moon.

"I have to go, I'll drop all of you off if you want." Dez said. "Ok sure!" Kira and Trish replied in unison. "I have to close up and check the cameras, you guys go I had a blast though." I say and they give me a hug. I honestly don't need to check the cameras, but I need some time to myself. The attention is great but like I said not a fan of it.

I hear the door close and I take Austin's slice and walk down the stairs. I look to see a guy pacing by the magazine section as his blonde hair swings slightly. "Excuse me?" I call out and the guy turns around.

It was Austin.

"Oh it's you." I say bluntly. I walk to the counter and start counting change. "Yeah it's me. Umm...look I know it's weird for me to do this since we don't necessarily uh well...like each other, but I thought it would be rude to not get you a present." I stare at him and he smiles lightly "You didn't have to do that."

"I did. I was really horrible the other day and I don't even know why I care, but I do so..." He pulls out a big teddy bear that was almost bigger then me. "Oh My God!" I squeal as I took the stuffed animal slowly then attacked it with a hug. "Thank you so much Austin! You seriously didn't need to get me anything, but since you did...Thank you!" I gushed. I passed him the piece of cake and his eyes widened "FOOD!"

I cuddled with my new toy as he ate. "What are you going to name it?" He questioned with his mouth full. "First, don't chew with your mouth full. Second, I don't know." He gave me a smirk and shoved more food in his mouth.

"Well you should name it Austin since he's amazing and hot." He suggests. "And I actually thought that arrogant side of you disappeared" I joked and he glares at me. "I'll name it Pooh, since I loved Winnie the Pooh when I was little. I mean doesn't he look like a Pooh bear?"

"In my opinion he looks like an Austin, but you don't want to hear that don't you?"

"Nope!" I popped the p. He got serious for a second "Are we...are we good now?" I thought about it. Austin said some things he will never be able to make up, and I just don't know if I could forgive or trust him and it's not like he wants do be friends with me.

Right?

"No" I finally said and he looked sad.

"Please?" He begged as if I was going to fall right on the spot.

"Yes." He perked up "Really?"

"No." And he gave me a sigh. I tried my best not to give in and I really did have to try. He's seriously making this impossible not to forgive him. I gave him a playful push and he looked up and smiled.

"Thanks again. Your not as obnoxious I thought you might've been" I blurt and he gives me a confused look then smiles. "Thanks...I think?"

"Well I should get going and you should too unless you can close up for me." I finally say and he follows me to the door. I turn and lock the door Austin looked at me as if waiting for something. I gripped my bear and stared at him awkwardly. "So...I'll see you at school?" I broke the silence.

"Yeah and happy birthday." He gave me a weird hug since my teddy bear was blocking us. I laughed "we are so not good at this." I put my teddy bear down and gave him a real hug which took him by surprise.

"Hey Ally," he said while pulling away, I nod to signal for him to continue.

"Do you forgive me now?" And I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe" and he gives me an annoyed look.

We walk in opposite directions and I tightened my hold on Pooh and brought its face to mine. "Should I forgive him, I mean he's acting nice and sweet."

I waited for a response and then I realized something...

"And I'm talking to a stuffed animal"

* * *

**A little bit of mystery now that Ally is now going to be getting surprises from her mom And Austin and her hugged, which didn't mean anything...or did it?**

**Anyways I foreshadowed a little bit *cough cough* Cinderella *cough cough* Pumpkin *cough cough COUGH!***

**ok so review if you liked it and if you didn't pretend you did!**

**till next time :)**


	5. Music Partners

**I don't own Austin and Ally.**

"Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life"

~The Fray.

* * *

_Austin's pov._

I woke up feeling different. Last nights memory replayed in my brain. I can't help but smile at the fact we were actually normal around each other and I did like it. I guess when Ally first spoke and stood up for herself made me realize that well...she's human. If this makes sense I just thought I could take my anger out on her, but I guess I regret doing that since now I'm itching for her to forgive me.

I walk down the spiral stair case of my home and look to see if my parents are here. Of course there not. I had a purple shirt with dark denim jeans on and black sneakers. Cassidy's favorite color, which I needed to pick her up soon.

I walked to my truck and got in. I pulled out and started to drive, but it seems out of nowhere something caught my eye. There was a big orange car pulled up in front of a house that looked neat and taken care of very well. It had an empty feeling though, which made me want to burst inside.

I slowed down when I saw the door open. Out came Ally with her hair pulled into a pony tail with curly strings of gold hanging out. She had a red crop top that fitted her nicley and a dark washed denim high waisted jeans.

I honked my horn and she jumped in fear. I gave her a small wave and she walked over to my car.

"Hey Moon." She greets smiling a little. "Hey Dawson. How was your first night with Pooh/junior Austin." She rolled her eyes and tried to hit me which failed since I leaned far enough so she couldn't.

"I told you, naming it after you is not going to happen and I felt nice and safe with Pooh cuddled up with me." A picture of the teddy bear and her flashed in my brain and I thought the sight would've been adorable...not that it matters.

"Awe that sounds cute and hey do you want me to drive you to school?" I ask suddenly and she doesn't move for a second "knowing that you take Cassidy to school...no thanks. No offense but I don't like her."

"Oops I forgot, well talk to you later okay?" I asked making sure she wouldn't hurt me if I did try to say hi. "You don't have to ask, you can just say talk to you later." She giggles then turns toward her car.

I smiled and drove off. Time to pick up Cassidy.

Cassidy has been my girlfriend for two years now and I feel like she might be getting sick of me. I mean she obviously acts madly in love with me when we're together, but it's the way she acts when we're not. One time I caught her giving little flirty looks to Elliot which made me well...mad.

I was now at her house and she comes walking out looking gorgeous as usual. She comes and sits shot gun and I bent over and kissed her cheek. "Hey Cas." I greeted and she gave me a smile "Hey Austy what took you so long."

I know I should've thought first before I spoke, but I guess I forgot because the words that flew out of my mouth made Cassidy grow with anger.

"I was talking to Ally. I didn't know you were neighbors?" I blurt.

"You were talking to the mute?!" She exclaims and I gulp. When I didn't answer she slapped my arm, not playfully like Ally did but more like '_this is a warning before you die'._

"You know how much I hate her!" She continues. Why am I so stupid?

"I-I didn't say I said anything nice to her." I lied and she gave me a smile. "Good." She replied and that was it. The conversation was done and I felt relief wash over me. I like Cassidy but it's going to be hard trying to make Ally forgive me with her always getting angry over who I talk to.

I guess Ally's worth it...I think?

"Austin!" Cassidy yelled snapping me out of my thoughts. "What?"

"You spaced out on me. Anyways we need to talk about the winter dance that's coming up." She rambles and I want to slam my head into the stirring wheel. Cassidy starts talking about dress colors and I'm about to die, but then my phone rings and it was Dez.

I pick it up "Hey."

"Dude, Ally did the coolest thing come here fast!" Dez exclaimed and then I heard muffling and a sweet voice replaced Dez's.

"It wasn't that exciting. So don't kill yourself just to get over here." Ally speaks into the phone. "What happened?" I questioned anxiously.

I could almost hear her rolling her eyes before I heard shuffling. "Ok so Elliot was like teasing her as he was on his skateboard and Ally looked pissed and pushed him off then jumped on the board and road it down the sidewalk...did you know she's actually pretty good." Dez explains and I almost crash into a pole.

Ally did that?

Well what she did to me was surprising but this...is unbelievable!

"Put her on the phone." I commanded and Cassidy looks at me annoyed. When I hear Ally tell Dez to stop being stupid I started to talk "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I was mad!" She defended. "Do you have a death wish?" I mutter but she hears me. "Remind me to hit you."

"You already have one person who has you on their revenge list, do you seriously want another one?" I exclaim and I could hear her pout "You never let me do anything?" She complains which makes me smile.

"We just started to actually talk to one another, I don't think I'm that bossy?well not yet anyway." Ally laughs "Yeah about that...please don't beat yourself up about the incident."

"I know it's just I really want you to know I was way out of line." I apologize again. "We'll talk later, bye Austin."

"Bye"

I end the call and then I realized Cassidy was glaring at me. "Um..hi?" I squeak and she turns toward out the window "So who were you talking to?" She says coldly and I start to get scared. "Oh just my friend Dez...that's it" I lied and she gave me the cold shoulder. "Sure it was."

I didn't argue, I just kept driving. I watched as Cassidy texted on her phone and smiled at some of her responses. Sometimes I wonder how we even got together, it felt like we were just pushed together by our friends and of course being me I didn't question it at the time, but do I really have feelings for her...maybe.

I arrive at school and I don't even look at Cas I just get out and walk toward Dez. "Hey buddy where's Ally?" I ask. "She's in the library because after your little talk with her she got a little bit scared." Dez responded and I shrugged. "Should I go talk to her?"

"Nah Ally might be quite but she's tough" Dez answered. Oh don't I know it.

"Yeah your right. So how was Elliot's reactions?"

"You don't want to know." He replies simply. I look over and see Elliot red with anger, he was pacing and yelling while kids looked at him with fear.

Oh Ally you created a monster.

"Why does she have to be so..." I started but was soon cut off by Dez "Cool. I think she's really cool and there is like this really awesome side to her when she just surprises you." Dez rants and I couldn't help but look at him in shock. That wasn't even close to what I was going to say.

We walked down the hallway and I listened intently as Dez rambled on about how him, Ally, and Trish were getting along super well, he explained how he wasn't that close to Kira since she's kind of snobby and stuff. "Oh and there was this one time where we set up an instrument trap, and we caught a customer. Of course Ally was super mad but deep down I think she thought it was hilarious." I smile at the thought "OH OH OH! There was also this time when we put pouding in a tuba and it got all over Kira and Ally." That time I laughed, but I still had a feeling in my chest I didn't like. None of my friends do crazy stuff like that, we mostly just hang out at the mall and go to the arcade. I was happy Dez had amazing friends but it seemed to bring out that I didn't.

We passed by the library and I looked to see a tiny brunette reading a book _Eleanor and Park_ she frowned, then smiled, then frowned, until there was a permanent smile on her face. I watched her pattern as she read a page then started to write something down in her leather book and reapeated the process. She would scrunch up her nose at various parts of her reading then she would bite her lip in thought. She looked innocent and sweet, yet that's why I teased her in the first place.

I stood there watching her in amusement. As she looked like a shy regular girl, but of course this theory has been proven wrong multiple times. Ally being quite had nothing to do with her being shy, she was full of life even if she didn't speak.

Her eyes wandered around the room then found mine. A smile played on her lips as she got up and walked out of the library and to the window I had been looking through. "Stalker much?" She teases and I roll my eyes. "No. I was just admiring...the books?" I said unsure. "Uh huh sure. So are you going to babble about how I shouldn't have started something with Elliot."

"Well I wasn't until you reminded me so...WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I whisper scream. Ally smiles and gives me a bat of the eye lashes...wow whatever she's doing...she's good at it. Is this her way of trying to wiggle out of this situation...I watch incredibly as the girl stepped closer and gave me a tilt of her small head. She's trying to flirt and the thing is she's actually good at it.

"I was mad and He made a very mean remark." She states. "Was it worse then what I said." I say quietly and she hears "No, but I wanted to tell you that I f-" she gets cut off by the bell. I wish I could walk her to class but I can't sadly, since my friends and Cassidy.

Ally gets the memo and pretends to not notice me, she walks a few feet in front and we both pretend we didn't know each other.

Since Ally is my partner for History she waits for me at the door then takes my wrist and guides me to the back of the classroom. Somehow her hand that was on my wrist slip down and now we were holding hands. Girls stared at Ally but she didn't care, and she sat down at the corner chair while I took the one next to it. I still had her hand in mine, but before she could do anything like let go I gave it a squeeze and released it.

Ally blushed a little but covered it up pretty well. Was it bad that I smiled at that?

_Yes it is bad...she's Ally the girl you bullied._

"Ok today you know the drill. Work on your colonies, come up and ask questions later on if you need help." The teacher said.

Ally automatically takes out her notes. "Ally, can we just...I don't know..talk instead of this"

"I like getting good grades, so if you help me we can get this done faster. Then we can talk all you want" she reasoned and I let out a sigh. We start to work on the 13 colonies and I got to admit this was an easy topic to study. Ally and I exchanged notes and talked about different allies the settlers made (the only one I knew was Pochantes) Ally gave me a full out list of all the tribes they became friends with and I couldn't help but be impressed. She asigns me to write out information about each tribe and I quickly start jotting down information.

* * *

I was done in about 10 minutes and I quickly looked at the brunette.

"Wow you really want to talk to me don't you?" She smirks and I frown. "It's more fun than learning." I reply bluntly and Ally lets out a laugh. "So have you talked to Elliot?"

"No, and I'm kind of scared too...you really...out did yourself" I answered and she bit down on her lip nervously "whoops."

"Look, Ally are we friends?" I blurt and she gives me a look "I don't know." She replies faintly. "Friends aren't ashamed of other friends...I understand you being nice and all, but I don't really want to label it okay? You did kind of help make my life miserable" she continues.

My heart sank a little as the words came out of her mouth. "I thought you were...a loser. You never did stand up for yourself so you were an easy target...I'm sorry" I apologize and she looked lost for a moment. Her eyes went from realization to anger then to hurt.

She turned away and didn't look back.

* * *

_Ally's pov._

What happens if Austin is only pretending to be nice so he can get close to me then get revenge on me because I blew off Cassidy? I mean why else would the most popular guy in school want to hang out with me.

Anger bubbled up in me and then I felt my heart ache. I turned away and didn't want to look back. I knew it was too good to be true, he was probably making sure I considered him as my friend so he could hurt me.

Well that's not going to happen.

The bell rings and I don't bother sneaking a glance. I rush out of the room quickly and I could hear Austin try to catch up, but of course he doesn't make it all the way towards me since of his reputation. Wow.

I keep up my fast pace until I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn quickly to see a red head standing in front of me. "Hey Ally...you look like you need a hug." He says as he brings me into a big hug. I smile Dez is one of the most awesomest friends ever.

"Thanks, I needed that. I also have to get to music class, but meet me at the bleachers at lunch." I tell him and he nods in agreement.

I walk into Ms. Davis's class and take a seat on the far end of the risers. Austin follows and takes the front step of the riser. I sigh as he looks at me then mouths 'we need to talk'. I look away.

I know I'm jumping to conclusions but it the most reasonable explanation for any of this.

"Hello my musicians today I want to try something different. What happens if I told you that I want you all to write a song..." Ms. Davis starts. Everyone gasps and I couldn't help it "yes!" I squeal and everyone looks at me, but I shrug it off.

"Together as partners." She finishes. I fall off the edge of the riser I'm sitting on and everyone laughs.

"So today I'm assigning partners!" She continues again.

"Ok so first we will have Elliot and Maya, Dustin and Carly, Austin and Ally..." I didn't listen after that. Austin walks by me and helps me up. "Hey partner!" He beamed and I rolled my eyes.

"So where do you want to practice?" He asked. "I know a place that has a lot of good instruments, so just follow me." I reply. I walked out of the room and headed down the hallway. I ran up the stairs so fast I was surprised Austin kept up.

I made a sharp turn and quickly past the place I had beaten up Austin. He slowed down then quickened his pace to keep up with mine.

As I started to reach the end of the hallway I thought of how weird this might look. I am basically showing Austin a place I don't think I have shown anyone, but of course there was never a need to.

I was at the end of the hallway right in front of a metal door. Austin came up behind me and looked confused. "Are you going to kill me in there?" He asks and I nudge him in the stomach. I open the door to reveal a flight of stairs. I make my way up not looking to see if he follows. "Close the door behind you" I merely command. Austin shuts the door and we walk up to another door which I had to pull out a key to unlock.

"I'm scared." Austin says and I ignore him. I push open the door and walk onto the rooftop of our school.

"Woah." That's all he says.

You can see all the way to the Miami mall from here. The roof is covered in flowers and plants, which used to be the schools butterfly garden till kids took advantage of it.

"Is this where we are going to practice?" Austin questions in disbelief. "Not quiet." I answer him and I walk farther down the roof top to what looks like would be a small green house, when actually it was a building for storage equipment.

I take out a different key and unlock the door. This time it showed a beautiful room with a gazebo in the middle. To the side were some guitars and other instruments, the center piece was placed on the gazebo it was a white grand piano with a touch of golden sparks.

Austin's mouth dropped open. "This is..."

"I know." I cut him off and I take his hand and walk towards the piano. "I was alone for most of High School, no one was there for me. So I needed to get away to somewhere I could go and well be me. I stole the Janitors keys and explored the school until one of the keys unlocked something. When I found this, I made my own copy of the keys and came here all the time. I rearranged the area to make it more nice. So...yeah." I explain. The blonde starred at me in shock.

"Wow. I never knew you could be all rebellious." He playfully bumped into my shoulder making me smile. "So where do you want to start?"

"How about me trying to convince you, that you can trust me." He starts and I kick his leg. "I meant music wise."

"Ally, I'm so sorry. I can't explain why i suddenly feel sorry, but I want to be friends and move on." He pleaded. "No. Austin drop the topic." I said blandly and he looked hurt. "Pleasssse" he whined and I smirked.

"Austin Moon is whining because he's not getting a girl...wow who would've thought."

He glances at me and pouted "to be fair, I could get any girl but I want you" I couldn't help but take it the wrong way like he was saying he wanted to be with me...because that would be...bad.

"You sound obnoxious. Let's just forget about this." I remark and he pokes me in the stomach making me wince. "No I won't until you forgive me."

"I already gave you a hug...don't push it" I say which sounded like I was complaining. Austin sighed and gave me a light smile. "Fine what kind of song should we write?"

"Well love songs are easy to write so...how about it? We can base it off of you and Cassidy" I slurred Cassidy's name. I do not want to think of that over rated Barbie doll, but if it helps get us a song then...

"Sure. I mean what's there to say. We usually go to parties together and hold hands in the hallways...we do couple stuff..." His words seem to only be half way up his throat and were blocking the words he really wanted to say.

"Well how about I observe both of you?" I suggest.

"So like my personal stalker." He smirks and I slap his arm. "No, more like an observer from a distance. If you think I'm getting anywhere near that tramp you are insane." I blurt and I immediately go into a blush.

"Sorry." I said quickly.

"It's okay, I know Cassidy can be a...well..you know, but she's cool when you get to know her" Austin assures. "I don't believe you, but ok!" The blonde shakes his head and laughs. We mostly just talk about his relationship with Cassiy until I have all the information I need.

* * *

"Okay I think I could use this information and my notes from _Eleanor and Park_ to write the song." Austin beamed and jumped up all giddy with excitment. "Yay! So can we go back to talking about how your going to forgive me."

I roll my eyes annoyed and he catches me. "You know since I started being mean to you I never really hated you." He says and I sigh. "Yeah, I could tell by the way you acted the first time your friends got aggressive on me."

_***flash back****_

_I walked down the narrow hallway alone like usual. No one stopped to stare or question my presence they acted as if I was invisible. Which is the way I liked it._

_I walked over to my locker where some popular kids were hanging out and laughing there heads off. "Jee, Austin you totally got to sit with us at lunch." Elliot one of the most cutest and obnoxious guys in the school said to a blonde boy._

_I looked at the blonde who had hazel eyes with a nice sweet smile. He caught my gaze and beamed towards me. I think my heart raced a little, he was new and was already accepted by the populars._

_That didn't stop me from finding him very cute though. I gave him a little smile in return with a hint of a blush since I always do that when people are nice to me. Let's just say I'm not used to it._

_His friends walk off and it was just me and him._

_"Hey I'm Austin." He greets. I smile and take out a piece of paper._

_I'm Ally._

_He looks confused then grins. "So you aren't much of a talker." He guesses._

_You could say that._

_Austin let's out a laugh. I blush a little at the sound of his laugh, it had a very uplifting ring to it which made my head spin a little. "You know your cute when you blush." He says which makes me blush even harder. I could tell Austin didn't mean to say that but he liked the effect he had on me._

_"Yo Austin!" Some guys screamed from down the hallway. Austin tenses up and looks behind him. The guys run to his side and glare at me while the put an arm around their new buddy._

_"I know your new, so heads up this is Mute. She doesn't talk much and is kind of like a dummy so if your mad just take it out on the dummy." Elliot informs and to demonstrate he slid his legs under mine and kicked it hard. I fall back onto my butt and look up in fear._

_One of the other guys slam my head into the locker and that's when tears formed in my eyes. Austin stared at them in terror we they kicked my sides and kept slamming my head into the lockers._

_"See Austin, she's like a punching bag" Elliot offers and Austin just stares at me in guilt. "O-O-Oh okay?" He stutters and they all walk off high fiving each other._

_Austin bends down to my level and looks me in the eye "Are you okay?" He asks and I flinch away from him "I'm not going to hurt you...I don't know if I can promise that I won't ever hurt you but..." He trails off and I just stare at him. He bends over and wipes a tear that was trailing down my cheek._

_For a second you would think he was going to kiss me. Well what he did was very unexpected. He leans in and kisses my cheek and my face turns a crimson red. "S-S-Sorry I just wanted to do that, because I don't think I'll ever get a chance to do that and I don't think they'll let me hang out with you, and you looked like you needed something to cheer you up an-" I kissed him quick on the cheek and he smiled._

_"AUSTIN HURRY UP!" One of the guys yelled. Austin stands up and pulls me to my feet. He runs off to his friends but not without looking back and smiling at me._

_***flashback ended***_

After that Austin was gentle with me. Even if he shoved me it would barely hurt, but then he started to date Cassidy and he changed. Cassidy would force him to be aggressive with me and even though he didn't want to, he did anyway.

"I remember that! I thought you were really pretty and cute so I went for it. Oh freshmen year!" He says dreamily and I give him a look "you do know after that you were a total jerk right?"

"I know, but I never hated you and it was all because of when I-"

"Kissed me on the cheek? That gave me so many mixed emotions about you for the past few years Austin, like you don't even want to know." I exclaim, because it did. I would get so mad at how he would treat me, but get chills when ever he was gentle with me.

"I'm really sorry. I never ment it to go that far." He looks down the keys and I roll my eyes. "Sure you did." I snapped. He looks at me stunned then smiled "Deep down I think you have already forgiven me." He says and I push him off the piano bench.

"Shut up." I said and he smirks. "A lot of people call that flirting you know." I look down at the piano "yeah well, I'm not like most people."

"No your not" he says and I send him a confused glare not knowing if that was implied as an insult or not. "Relax it's a good thing." He confirms and I start to play a melody on the piano.

"Let's just write this song." I let annoyance drip from my voice. He sits back right beside me and clears his throat."Whatever you say Mute."

I push him off the piano bench again this time he lays on the ground motionless. "If I get up again promise you won't push me off, because my butt is getting bruised." He whines and I giggle.

"No promises Moon."

* * *

**Ok so this chapter is kind of weird, but I don't want Ally to forgive him yet. You guys understand right? Also I foreshadowed again *cough cough* dance *cough cough***

**Anyways i have some news, I'm actually thinking of pausing the two other stories I'm working on, not this one though I will keep updating this one regularly. My friend has been begging for me to do a Halloween story and I'm still thinking about it, and I have an idea.**

**If you guys are like true Disney kids then you must remember the movie Halloween Town. So I was thinking that I can do a twist on the Movie but incorporate Austin and Ally into it. **

**So what do you think?**

**comment candy if you read up to this part.**

**Don't forget to review if you liked it and pretend you liked it if you didn't.**


	6. When you get into trouble

**I don't own Austin and Ally.**

"Run far away so I can breathe

Even though you're far from suffocating me

I can't set my hopes too high

'Cause every "Hello" ends with a "Goodbye"

~Demi Lovato

**Emotional Alert!**

* * *

_Ally's pov._

After me and Austin's little music session I was at the bleachers waiting for Dez to come. I sat at the top overlooking the whole football field and I must say for something that holds great violence it sure is beautiful.

"Hey Ally are you ok?" Dez came around behind me sitting down. "Yeah, it's just...sometimes I just feel like no matter how hard I try I can't rid myself of the girl people think I am. All I ever wanted was to be known as Ally Dawson...aren't I allowed to have my name back." I say, hurt filled every inch of my voice and I felt a lump growing in my throat.

"Of course you are. Don't listen to everyone else, you may be Mute to them but I can hear you loud and clear." Dez said in a soft voice. "Thanks. I know I could count on you. I should probably tell Trish what's going on. I'm just scared of what she would do." Dez laughs "I don't think I would want to know."

"You know what the problem with you is?" Dez starts and I look at him in surprise. "You never tell the whole story. You always tell a little bit here and there but never the whole shabam." I smile at his use of shabam. "So what's the whole Ally Dawson story?" He finishes and I stare out to the football field.

"That's the thing...I don't know the whole story."

"Well when you do. Trish and I will be here for you...and maybe Kira. Sorry but I don't like that girl." He states and I giggle "Yeah most people don't."

"So are you going to the dance?" He asks out of no where. "I didn't even know there was a dance." Just think about me standing in the corner of the ball room not being noticed...sounds like a perfect way to spend the night. I rather be at my house watching Netflix.

"Trish says she is going to come and pretend she goes to this school. So that means she will drag you along to go dress shopping." Dez said matter of factly. I cringed at the thought of running around the mall looking for dresses. I used to be such a girly girl, I still am just not that much. Everyone has their limits.

I watch as the football players run out for practice and I sit up straighter. "I don't think I would be able to stand the sight of everyone there." I admitted. Dez smiled "Well me too, that's why I'm only thinking about going with my friends. Imagine all of us dancing and having fun." I guess he has a point.

"I'll think about it." I finally said and he started to clap.

Dez left to go get something from the cafeteria and I slouched back down. The bulked up boys were trying to impress the skinny flexible cheerleaders as they ran a few laps around the field. Austin was the captain of two teams, Football, and Basketball. I still didn't understand how he even wanted to be friends with me, but I guess I'll just need to make sure he won't backstab me when I least expect it.

Cassidy cheered him on as he ran past her, which I'm sure was boosting his ego even more then it should have. His friends high fives him and I could see Austin laughing and joking around with them...I want that. I want to not have care in world. I wanted to not figure out how I'm going to put food on the table or pay the bills.

Have you ever had a realization that your all alone in this world and no one and nothing can change that, it's up to you to survive because people can't save you. That's how I feel.

I lifted a hand to my cheek to feel that it was wet. I guess I must've let a few tears slip without noticing yet again.

I needed to let something out before I blow.

I take out my song book and breathed in a little before starting to sing:

_This is a story that I have never told_

_I need to get this off my chest to let it go_

_I need to take back the light inside you stole_

_You're a criminal_

_And you steal like your a pro._

My eyes watered and I couldn't help but let a few tears fall. It's hard to hold it in all the time, everything feels like it's falling apart and everyone is leaving me in the dark.

I was angry...at my dad, at Austin, at the bullies, at everyone. The pain I felt was all my dad's fault, if he cared about maybe just a little bit I would've been fine, but no he left me I was only 14.

Freaking 14!

I had to grow up at an age that I should've been living my life at. I could of had the world in my hands but instead I had to work harder, study harder, and let's not forget pray harder. I could've been the one people smiled at when they walked down the hallway...that could've been me!

Yet I was put in this situation.

I felt as if the world had given up on me that there was no hope for a better future. I didn't even know if I could pay for college. I know my Aunt helps me, but if she wanted to help me she'd be here. She would rap her arms around me and tell me 'it's over, that the worst is finally over'.

But she's not here is she?

I don't know if there is anyone that I would willing trust maybe I will end up old and alone somewhere far away. All of this crap I was going through built armour around me that no one could break.

I continued to sing with a shaky breath.

_All the pain and the truth_

_I wear like a battle wound_

_So ashamed, so confused_

_I was broken and bruised_

I stopped myself when I heard someone walking up the bleachers...it was Dez. I let out a sigh of relief then realized my face was soaked with tears and I didn't want to explain myself so I did what other girl would do.

I ran.

I ran down from the bleachers and past the field, but being me I had bumped into someone on the way down. I had fell over and the person had caught me, I could tell it was a guy. He wrapped his arms around me so I could steady myself.

"Ally?" A familiar voice asked and I slowly looked up and met two hazel eyes. "Oh my gosh are you okay?" Austin said, inferring to my wet face. I didn't answer him, I needed to get away from him.

I tried running but he tightened his grip on my waist, pulling me closer to him. "Please Austin?" I begged and he stared into my eyes. For awhile he justs stood there debating if he should let me go. I put my hands on his chest trying to shove him away, but that didn't work. He sighed and made me look at him again. I closed my eyes and looked away. I peeked at his expression and saw that he was trying to wipe the tears that had fallen.

"Austin," I whimpered and his eyes softened. His grip loosened and I got too comfortable with his arms around me. I moved away, immediately missing the warmth. I shivered and Austin looked at me in worry.

He tried to take my hand, but I yanked it away. I then backed up and Austin looked at me stunned. I then took off running.

I ran as fast as I could. Away from Dez, Austin, school in general. I ran to the parking lot and went into my car. I shut the door and caught my breath.

Great. Now Austin thinks I'm a physcho. Which may or may not be true at the moment.

I pull out of school and head to who knows where. I think I needed some time to...think? I think. It started to rain very harshly on my pumpkin and I was worried that the roof would leak...surprisingly it didn't.

I pulled up into a CD shop and hopped out of the car. I walked in soaking wet and looked at the racks of CDs. A secret pleasure of mine is that I love to buy CDs and old records. I just love how they feel in my hands and when I play them it always makes me smile.

I've been here so many times it feels like home. Of course it isn't the best place to hang around in since troubled kids like hanging around here, but hey I'm pretty troubled if you asked me? I did know the staff pretty well, I was actually good friends with one of them. I never told Kira or Trish about this friendship though, because they would simply never approve of it.

"Hey Als!" A bright voice greeted form the counter. I turned to see a girl with blonde hair with red tips that covered a quarter of her hair. She had the weirdest crystal blue eyes I had ever seen and she dressed in clothes mostly bought from forever 21. Her makeup was light except for her red tinted lip gloss and her mascara that made her blue eyes pop.

"Hey Scarlet!" I exchanged the same level of perkiness. Scarlet was the only one who had been to my house, she understood how to live alone and gave me pointers. I never told her why I live alone I just told that I just do.

"I saved some Guns and Roses CDs for you since you got a new ride." I laugh and she walks me over to the racks. Scarlet was like any other misunderstood teenage girl, she had her own style of what she liked but there was one thing that made her different.

Scarlet was an orphan.

She had been abused by her previous parents and after a long time of handling their hatred she ran away to Miami and yet she always found a way to keep a smile on her face. That's the thing about Scarlet she doesn't over appreciate the good and doesn't dwell on the bad. She balances them out and finds her middle.

Scarlet did have a vibe of rebellion in her. Today she was wearing a Black Viel Brides T shirt with some light denim jeans. Her outfit was then paired with some combat boots. It was an easy mistake to think she was one to bend the rules to her own ability, but that wasn't because of her undeniable smart mouth when it came to back talking.

"Here, and we have some Boston in the back if you want to check those out. I recommend before you get into their CD you check out this killer country band Rascal Flatts they did a cover of one of their songs and let me say...not to shabby for a little country band." Scarlet explained and I smiled at my friend. Probably the only one who understood me was her and Trish. Scarlet also had an open mind on music even though she wasn't the type to fan girl. "Thanks and have you heard the duet U2 and Bruce Spingsteen did?" I asked and she squealed.

"YES! The end gave me chills!" I nodded in agreement. We talked about the latest music of our favorite bands for awhile and we made plans for her to pick me up from school tomorrow.

Trish started to text me and I let out a sigh. "Ok so, I'll take Fall out boy, sleeping with sirens, Guns and Roses,The Fray...um U2, The Cab, Queen, Rascal Flatts, Parachute...am I missing any thing?"

Scarlet thought for a moment "Jonas Brothers?" I laugh and nod "Of course!". I know my taste is weird, but I love any kind of music and liking the Jonas Brothers was actually an inside joke of ours.I save a stash of money just for these ecations. Scarlet gave me my bag and slipped some 5SOS and Weazer in the bag and I couldn't help but smile. I know I have a mix taste of music, but honestly I like any kind I don't have limits. I do have a special place for anything that has great piano playing in it though.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She says. "Text me when you guys get a new shipment of Raga." I called as I walked out of the room but not before Scarlet let out a laugh. I had to walk fast to my car avoiding the group of kids who hang out here.

I start the car and back out. To Sonic Boom.

Somehow hanging and talking about music with Scarlet always makes me feel better.

* * *

I arrive at the mall and I head down towards the back entrance of the store. The back way is a little dark, but I don't mind I just keep walking, until I heard laughing.

I turned to see a group of kids playing around by the back entrance and I really wanted to turn around and go the other way, but I needed to get past them. I walked up to them slowly and gave them a light smile. The 'leader' who had jet black hair and dark brown eyes snarled at me and I backed away.

"Awe is the princess scared?" He growled. His hand swiftly went for my arm and I then kicked him in the stomach and started to run. His friends followed me and I felt myslef start to drown in panic.

I'm pretty sure I've been getting a lot of exercise now.

One guy grabbed my backpack and yanked me back. I flew into the air and landed on the ground hard. They started to unzip my backpack and go through it. I saw one pull out my book and that's when I got mad.

I tried to kick behind his knees and it sent him to the ground. His friend saw this and threw me to the nearest wall. I hit my head and I could feel blood trickle down my face. I pressed my palm to my head and felt a gash right above my eyebrow.

One other guy was going to swing, but i heard a voice yell,

"Step away from the girl."

I saw a flash of blonde hair and then I heard someone howl in pain.

I had realized Austin came and punched one of the tall guys in the stomach. I would've helped him but I was too weak and I needed to get my book. I don't care if it's just a book it's my book and I'm not letting these morons damage it.

I swipe the book and hug it to my chest. I lean back and watch Austin take down two of the guys. I wasn't a least bit scared of what was going on, I've seen people fight like this all the time, the sight has immuned me.

I did however want to get away from these guys. I stood up and without knowing it a guy came behind me and wrapped his arm around my neck, suffocating me.

Why do these things happen to me?

Austin's eyes widened "Ally!"

I coughed and I could feel myself losing my breath. Austin sent a death glare to the guy who was strangling me and I started to fade out.

The world suddenly felt like it was a black and white movie, there was no color and slowly the voices felt like buzzing.

The last thing I heard was a scream before I completely blacked out.

* * *

I woke up in warmth. The world came back into color and the buzzing had stopped.

Am I dead? Oh please tell me I'm not dead!

I look to see arms hugging me and I see it was Austin. He held me close and I was too shocked to complain.

I noticed I was in the practice room, and the person who was sitting on one of the chairs staring at me was Scarlet.

"Scarlet?" I slowly managed to say and her blue eyes brightened with joy. "Ally?! THANK GOD YOUR OK!" She exclaimed. Austin looked down at me smiling and I didn't fight it when he rubbed my arms, mostly because he was warm and I was freezing. "What happened?" I questioned and Scarlet breathed out a sigh "I saw he was strangling you and you face was all red...and my best friend mode came on so I slammed his head into the nearest wall."

I laughed at how casually she put it. "You had us worried for a minute Ally." Austin said and I noticed that there was a glint of fear in his eyes. Why would he be scared over me?

"Thank you so much Austin, you had my back out there." That was the smoothest way to put it besides jumping up and hugging him. "Excuse me? What about me? I was the one who slammed the guys head in the wall." Scarlet sassed and I giggled. "Thank you Scarlet I know I can always count on you." She smiles and flips her hair.

"How do you two know each other?" Austin asks confused on how I could be hanging out with someone like Scarlet. "Easy, Ally had this obsession with collecting records and CDs, so she goes to this place where I work at it and I'm not joking when I say that it feels like she practically lives there. Sometimes I come in and she's already going through the new shipments. So that's pretty much how we met." Scarlet said and Austin looked stunned "You like collecting records?"

"Yep." I popped the p.

I moved away from Austin's warmth and my head throbbed with pain. "OWW!" I cried and Austin pulled me back beside him.

"Yeah, when he dropped you from his grip you hit the same place where the gash was so...don't move much." Austin says and I lean back onto his shoulder, but of course he shifts and I was now in the same position I was before. "Your like a blanket you know that?" I tell him and he smiles. "It's because of my hotness."

I move away from him and he laughs "I'm kidding." He pulls me back and I kind of forgot I was supposed to be mad at him because he is supposed to be a jerk.

But he's not.

That's my problem. Austin isn't being a jerk, he hasn't been a jerk in weeks. The only thing I have against him is the past and I'm hanging onto it like a dog with its bone. We all know that the past comes back to haunt you, and that's what I'm afraid of...the past coming back to haunt me...and I'm pretty sure it will.

"Scarlet, do you mind helping me up." I ask and Austin gives me a look "As much as I like not freezing to death I kind of want to use my legs." I assure him and he releases me.

Scarlet grabs my arm and pulls me up. My knees are wobbly but I keep my balance. I steadily walk over to my torn bookbag and pull out my book.

It was broken and torn, some pages were ripped and a lot were falling out. I noticed that awhole part of my book wasn't there anymore. My heart sank, all the funny stories my mom told me were in those pages Now there gone.

I was missing pages and it felt like I was missing apart of me.

I wanted to start crying, those stories are gone! All my songs..gone! Everything is gone!

"Hey Als are you ok?" Scarlet says in worry. "They're all gone." I mutter and Austin looks at me like I was insane. "What do you mean?" He asks, puzzled by my silence. "It's gone. Pages are missing! All my stories, all my songs, all the memories...gone!"

Scarlet gives me a hug, I know she didn't understand but she didn't question it. "It's okay Ally. Everything will be okay. I have to leave but Austin is going to drive you home okay? You've been through a lot I think you just need rest." I know she's talking to me like I'm crazy but I was too upset to say anything.

Scarlet walked Austin and me outside to my car. I gave her a big hug and she slipped me my book. I walked to the passager side and I thought my heart was going to stop.

There was a neatly rapped box in the car and I swear it was not there before. I lift the box cautiously, making sure it wasn't a bomb...

Yes because people are that sick these days.

I gently shake it and when I it didn't explode I unwrapped it and opened the small white box. Inside the box was a leather book, but this time it was decorated with and A and had music notes that glittered on the cover.

Inside the book was a note.

Dear Princess Ally,

Life is about going through changes. I never want you to feel like your just going through the motions because that is simply not what being a teenager is all about. I'm pretty sure that old book of yours is worn out by now, so don't be afraid of starting a new book with new chapters. Maybe this story will be better then the other one.

Love always

Mom

P.S it's about time my princess finds a prince, don't you think?

I let out a laugh and I forgot Austin was right next to me. "You okay? I know losing that book of yours was pretty hard."

"Nah, it was pretty old anyways." Austin looked at me very confused. "Your a very strange person Ally, today it seems like...I don't know like your mind is somewhere else." He states and I have to agree, I've been very weird today.

"Well it's not every day, you get beaten up by random strangers." I spit out and Austin chuckles at my sass. "Woah there Ally." I roll my eyes.

"Today was one of those...bad days. Anyways, thanks again for protecting me."

"I didn't do that well of a job" he says in guilt. "I'm serious Austin, if it weren't for you...t-t-things could've gone bad." He nods and smiles "I'm just glad your ok"

I wince a little and he notices "You still think I'm evil and trying to harm you don't you?"

"Can you blame me."

He let's out a harsh breath and sighs "I guess not."

We drive the rest of the way in silence. "I give up." He groans and I look at him confused. "I'm going to stop nagging you all the time, you can forgive me on your own, plus I'm getting tired of all this begging." I giggle and I could see a smile start to play on his lips.

We arrive at my house and I get out of the car. I walk towards the door but turn around and see Austin holding up my keys. "Thanks" I said and we stood there in silence for a moment.

"Oh screw it! You deserve it." I exclaim as I jump up and wrap my arms around his neck and he pulls me close. It wasn't a romantic thing...I think? It was more of 'I'm so glad your okay' hug...if that makes. Austin swings me back and forth and it felt nice to know that there was a chance he wasn't faking this whole friend thing.

I release him after awhile and took my keys from his hand. "Do you want to come in, I mean you don't exactly have a ride home." I say. "Oh it's okay, I'll walk to Cassidy's house." I scrunch my nose at her name and he chuckles.

"Bye Ally."

"Bye Austin."

"Wait, one more thing." He calls and I signal for him to keep going "I know I said I'm going to give up, but do you forgive me now?" He asks cheekily.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Worth a try." He defends and I laugh.

With that we go our separate ways.

* * *

**Boom!**

**This was a very traumatic experience for Ally, but that was because I needed something to put them together.**

**Anyways Scarlet is a new character and I put her in this story for a reason (don't worry she isn't bad) but I would like for you guys to recommend other ideas, tell me if you want another character in my story it can be anything...it can even be a pet.**

**So comment Rainbows if you read all the way to this.**

**Review if you liked it and if you didn't then pretend that you did. **


	7. Forgiveness

**I don't own Austin and Ally.**

"Please forgive me

If I act a little strange

For I know not what I do."

~David Gray

* * *

Three weeks has passed since the last time I've seen Austin and it was mostly because I've been really busy. Scarlet and me have been going shopping with the money some guy gave us in a bet, and I haven't been going to school so usually I had to catch up with my homework.

I walked over to my closet and looked through the clothes we bought. I picked out a white lace shirt with a red skater skirt and black converses. I put my hair up in a messy pony tail and didn't bother putting make up on. I probably applied some of this light red tinted lipgloss.

I walked in front of the mirror and twirled. Yep, Scarlet does have an influence on me, but a good one.

I walked outside with my backpack and waited for Scarlet to come pick me up. She had started to keep in touch with her brother from back home and he moved here a week ago. I must say he's pretty sweet and nice, plus he's really successful.

Scarlet drives up in her brothers convertible and I hop in. "Dude, it's like 60 degrees take a jacket." She commands and I grab a leather jacket from the back of the car. "Drive woman!" I say and she laughs.

The sun shines on the window shield and I could feel the warmth on my skin, it was a good mixture since the air was cold. I lift my hands up in the air as we drive at some fast speed down the street.

I felt differnet, it was weird I wasn't all rebellion but I do losen up a lot. Trish sees that side of me, but Scarlet pushes more of the outgoing side out and I could tell Austin was a little worried about Scarlet. She told me they were talking about bands when I was knocked out and I guess she might've given off this vibe that she wasn't the best influence.

We arrive at school and I watch as kids look at us as she drives me to the front. "I'll see you later." She says and I nod and get out of the car. I walk into school and head towards my locker, keeping my head down so no one could see me. Which didn't really work sadly.

I plugged in the combination in my locker then swung it open. I could feel someone burning holes in my back and I turned around to see Dez. "Where have you been?!" He exclaimed rushing over to me. "I've been busy." Which wasn't a lie. I had bills to pay, my store to manage, new shipments, song lyrics, shopping, and making time for Trish, Kira, and Scarlet. "That does not mean you miss three freaking weaks of school!" Dez yelled.

I had also forgotten that I had volunteer work at a children's orphanage. I used to go their all the time, but I've been getting so busy I've hadn't had time to.

"Sorry, I just...I don't know. I really was busy." I explain and Dez shrugs "Fine, I forgive you." I laugh and he hugs me.

"By the way! you look different...but in a good way." He commented and I smiled. "Thanks, I just felt different so I tried something new."

"Have you seen Austin?" I asked, I needed to talk to him like pronto. "Sorry, no I don't. Are you guy's friends now or something?"

"It's complicated, but hey we should go out for lunch okay? I'm going to the bathroom for a sec so just meet me in first period." I try to get away so I can go find Austin. Without question Dez smiles and walks away. I breath out and run upstairs. I float past other students and make sure to not come into contact with any shoulders.

I reach the end of the hallway and I pull open the door. I close it shut then walk up the stairs to find the top door was already unlocked. I pushed it open to find a blonde at the edge of the roof, staring out into the open.

I close the door and lock it so no one could find this place. I walked to where Austin was and I stood there awkwardly waiting to find the words to say something. Austin turned and his eyes filled with shock then happiness.

"Ally!" He screamed and gave me a hug, then pulled away quickly and rubbed his neck. I giggle "You don't have to wait for permission to hug me you know." He gave me a nervous glance and opened his arms hesitantly and before I could even think I had wrapped my arms around his neck and he had placed his on my waist, he swung me a little like he did a few weeks ago.

We released and he gave me a look "Where were you?" He questioned and I sighed "I was busy, but that's not important. I wanted to tell you I have some song lyrics." He beamed and jumped up and down. "Well let's hear it!" He says excitedly.

We walk towards the storage room and I unlock it with my key. Austin sits at the piano and looks at me anxiously. "Don't get too excited Moon. You might be disappointed." I explain and he rolls his eyes "I highly doubt that."

"Ok here goes nothing." I say and with that I started to play the piano. And started to sing kind of shyly.

Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes

But it's the only thing that I know

When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes

It is the only thing that makes us feel alive

I stop and Austin stares at me in awe. "W-w-wow y-y-you have an amazing voice." He stuttered and I couldn't help but blush. "Ummm...so..." He started.

"How about 'We keep this love in a photograph, We made these memories for ourselves' does that sound good?" He asks and I nod frantically. "That's really good, how about this to go with it 'Where our eyes are never closing, Hearts are never broken, And time's forever frozen still' does that go with it?"

Austin plays some piano keys and started to sing.

**Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes**

**But it's the only thing that I know**

**When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometime**

**It is the only thing that makes us feel alive**

**We keep this love in a photograph**

**We made these memories for ourselves**

**Where our eyes are never closing**

**Hearts are never broken**

**And time's forever frozen still**

"Austin! That sounded amazing!" I gushed and Austin's cheeks reddened.

We continued with our writing. Sometimes I would steal glances at him lost in thought. I like this Austin. The one who just gets into music so much that there is nothing stopping him from anything. Yet of course this wasn't the Austin I got to see a lot, I got to see the jerk side of him. Even though he didn't bug me, he did however bother other kids.

Anger started to form at the thought of him hurting other kids, but I pushed it away.

The bell rang and Austin groaned annoyed that the music session was over. "Don't worry, we still have second period." I assured and he gave me a smile and grabbed his backpack. "So...why were you actually gone?" He questioned. "I told you..I was busy. Why is that so hard to believe." I answered a bit harshly.

"Sorry Ally, it was just really weird not having you here. I mean you are my partner for two of my classes." He replied softly and I relaxed. "Scarlet needed me." That's all I said. And it wasn't a lie, she did need me. We had just found her brother, who must I say was thrilled to see her. But she wasn't the same innocent girl anymore. Scarlet had her own way of life and didn't need him interfering, but being me I felt obligated to talk her into moving in with him.

I walked toward the door and pulled out my key to unlock it, but I felt a hand on my shoulder. "I don't know if Scarlet is well..." I didn't let him finish that sentence. "Yeah, yeah, yeah I know. But if you think of it your not much of a better influence." I remarked, shrugging off his hand.

"Ally! That was 5 weeks ago!" He whined."Doesn't matter." I unlock the door and walk down the staircase. "Forgive me already." Austin complained and I just kept walking, pushing open the bottom door into the ongoing hallway.

"What happened to Mr. I'm going to let you decide."

"Well it's been three weeks so...I'm going back to begging." He decides. I watch as there was no one in the hallway anymore, which means we're late for class. "So Austin, what are you going to do over Thanksgiving break." I changed the subject.

"Probably, avoiding my parents and bugging you." I raised an eyebrow at him and he smirked. "Why would you be avoiding your parents?" I asked, I mean he should be lucky to have them. People who care about you and support you no matter what. Those night when your sick and they come and tell you it's okay or those random fun moments with them. Shouldn't he be grateful?

"They don't care about me...but it's whatever." He replies quickly. "Oh okay..." I'm pretty sure that's not true, he's probably some short tempered teenage boy who can't handle when their parents say no.

"What are you going to do this Thanksgiving break?"

RED ALERT! RED ALERT! RED ALERT!

My brain went on full total awareness mode. I can't let anything slip out or this will end very badly. "I'm probably going to volunteer at a children's orphanage." I said which again was only stretching the truth.

"Wow aren't you sweet! But what about your plans with your family?"

Can I please choke him already?

"My family won't be here over the break." I blurted and Austin's eyes widened. Why oh why did I just say that? "What do you mean?" He said in worry. "My parents...have this buisness trip so they won't be here for the entire break." I lied and Austin's eyes softened. "I'm sorry. If you would like, I could keep you company."

Oh god.

"It's okay, you don't have to."

"Well I know where you live so, I think I'll just drop by a few times." I rolled my eyes. "That sounds like a threat."

"I feel offended that you take it as a threat." He faked being hurt and I just smiled at him. "Well I'm sorry for not wanting you to bug me...wasn't that one of the things on your to do list?" Austin rolls his eyes and kept up my pace.

"Yeah, I know and I can't wait to get started on that." He smirks and I punch him in the arm.

"We already missed like half the class period." I stated, I'm not sure what to do of course. "Let's ditch!" He exclaims, before I could say anything Austin had dragged me out of the hallway and into the parking lot.

"Dude! Couldn't you have at least waited for me to answer!" I yell and Austin ignored me.

* * *

_Austin's pov._

Ally hops into my car and kept sending glares to me. I smile at her sweetly and back the car out of the parking lot.

The number of times I have ditched school was uncountable.

"Where are you kidnapping me to?" She says calmly and I laugh. Why does she still hate me? I mean yes we talk to each other and hug each other but she has never ever said 'I forgive you'. What else can I do?! For crying out loud I bought her a teddy bear!

I focus on the road not answering her question and I could hear her send out a huff of frustration. To be honest, I had no idea where I was headed but something told me I should probably take her somewhere close by.

I continue to drive and Ally had now started to make weird buzzing noises. I turned to her in annoyance as she continued with her usual ways. I guess this signals that she's bored out of her mind. I stop at a red light and stare at her amused. She continues but notices me taking an interest in her and she then started to choke on her spit which made me chuckle.

I pull up at my house and get out of the car walking towards the door. I can hear Ally scramble to keep up with me then she suddenly stops and I turn around. "Your going to murder me aren't you?!" She practically screams.

I roll my eyes and yank her into the house.

"Welcome to Casa Moon." I introduce and her eyes widened. "Your house is HUGE!"

It wasn't exactly a mansion, but it was a pretty decent size house. Ally's eyes twinkled as she stared at the house in amazement.

I walked up the stairs and turned to Ally who slowly followed. We turned into my room and I sat down on one of the bean bag chairs while Ally looked over my room. "Cool." She whispered.

"So do you take all your guests in your room?" She asked playfully and I blush a little at what she was inferring. "No, only my friends and I don't even ask them they just show up." She giggles and sits on my bed and starts to bounce. She stops suddenly and gets up.

"What's wrong?"

"Has Cassidy ever been in this room?" She questions and I nodded "Well yeah...but only for like a minute and then she left. I usually go to her house." I say confused. Ally relaxes and sits back down and started to bounce again.

Why would she eve-...oooohhhh.

"You were checking to make sure you weren't sitting on anything nasty?" I ask and she smiles. I'm taking that as a yes. She bounces even more and I started to laugh.

"Your bed is bouncy." She simply said. "Yeah, I know it's my bed."

"Thanks for taking me to your house, I was kind of happy not to go to school." She beamed at me and I felt something in my stomach but quickly dismissed it. Ally was really cool and even though I never had a problem with her in the first place, I felt myself grow guiliteir and guiliteir.

"It's cool, I mean over the break you will have to get used to hanging out with me." I smirk at her and she throws the nearest pillow at me. I catch it and when I was about to throw it, I hear a voice.

"Hey Monica." A familiar voice greeted. I looked at my window to see a girl with chestnut colored hair and grey eyes. She was leaning in on the window frame from a tree outside my house.

"Hey Alexia." I spit out and I could see mischief in the young girl's eyes. Alexia was our neighbor and had three older brothers and one younger sister. She was 14 and we usually hanged out since her brothers were always out and her sister was at an after school program. Alexia had told me I was like an older brother that she actually wanted.

Ally looked back from me and the small girl and gave me a questioning look. "Ally, this is my friend Alexia. Alexia, this is my friend Ally." I gave her a look on the word friend and Ally gave me a smile and a shrug.

"Thank god! You finally broke with Cassidy and actually started to date someone pretty and nice." Alexia squealed. Ally looked at the ground and I could barely see her cheeks turn pink. I smiled but then thought of Cassidy "I'm still dating Cassidy and Ally is just a good friend."

"That's what they all say." Alexia remarked. I rolled my eyes and looked at Ally who seemed to decide laying down on my bed was more comfortable then sitting up.

"Come in, it's freezing outiside." I tell her and she stands up and tries to climb through the window, but instead she hits her head hard on the frame. "Why can't you be normal and just use the door." I complain and Alexia laughs. "Well what's the fun in that." This time Ally giggles and Alexia glares at me. "Are you seriously choosing Cassidy over her." Alexia said and I nodded slightly so Ally wouldn't see...not like she would care or anything. I really didn't want to explain me and Ally's situation right now.

Alexia siblings are Jacob, Josh, Brayden, and Danielle. Brayden was the oldest he was 17, while Jacob and Josh were twins and was 15, Danielle also known as Dani was 5. The family was pretty big but they were super fun to be around and Danielle is the most precious thing I have ever seen.

I watched as Ally and Alexia started to talk about...me?

"He tried to prove my brothers wrong by saying 'he could totally do a back flip off the monkey bars' anyways it turns out he didn't just fail he landed on my brothers knocking them down. Remember this is all happening while his crush was watching so Austin being Austin he tried to play it all cool, he went up to her and leaned on the bench beside her. I guess he has super bad aim because he missed the bench and fell face first into the ground. He then tried to get up and walk away but when he was walking he banged into a pole." Alexia finished and Ally started to laugh and when she looked at me she began to laugh harder.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah aren't I just hilarious." I state and Ally nods while laughing.

"Very!" She continues to laugh and I smiled. Alexia excuses herself to get a drink from downstairs and it left me and Ally alone.

"I like Alexia she's cool." Ally starts and I nod "Yeah, She is. So...want to hang out tomorrow?"

"No, but I don't really have a choice do I?"

"Nope." I answered. Ally rolls her eyes and starts to fiddle with her caramel tips. She bites her rosy pink lips in thought and I started to smile, I really want Ally to be my friend but that would be risking a lot and I don't want to put her in anymore pain I have already caused.

And I still don't know why I want her to be my friend?'

I let out a sigh and walk over to where she is sitting. She scooted over so I could lean against my bed frame. "So, are you going to the dance?" I asked. "I don't know, it seems so stupid."

"Yeah same. It's just I want Cassidy to be happy."

"That's sweet, but I just don't care about school anymore." She states and I felt as if I might fall off the bed "Did Ally Dawson really just say that?!" I nudge her and she looks at me in annoyance "What's the point? I mean we skip school a lot, I'm almost never there...what's the point?" I didn't answer her. Instead I just looked at my feet. If I asked her what's wrong she would be all 'Why do you care?' And of course I would be all like 'I DONT FREAKING KNOW'

"Austin, your spacing out on me again." Ally snaps me out of my trance and I quickly turn my attention to her. "Sorry...a lot on my mind."

"I see, anyways what do you want to do tomorrow." Did she really just 100% agree that she's going to be hanging out with me tomorrow?

I think she did.

"I don't know. Let's do something Ally wants to do." She sighs and looks out into space. "Well...I have to volunteer at an orphanage...want to come?"

Honestly volunteering at an orphanage seemed depressing, but I guess I didn't have anything else in mind. "Yeah sure!" I reply. Alexia walks in and joins us on the bed. "I think you should leave that window open." She suggests and Ally looks at her confused.

"Why?" Ally questions.

"Because of Dan-" Alexia was cut off by a high pitched voice. "AUSTIN!"

We all turned to see a small girl with glowing green eyes and dark golden blonde hair. "DANI!" I returned the enthusiasm. The blonde jumped up and went though the window, she ran up to me and gave me a big hug.

Danielle, Alexia's little sister was the most cutest thing in the world. She tries to act like the boys since her three older brothers have a huge influence on her, and I couldn't blame her. Alexia was the same she was probably the most altheltic person I know and the anti girliest.

I realized something "Did you just climb all the way up onto the tree then onto the window's ledge?" I asked in disbelief. "YEAH!" The little one exclaimed, clearly proud of it. "Don't ever do that again? You could've fallen and hurt yourself." I scolded and Dani gave me her best puppy dog eyes.

"I-I'm sorry" she apologized and I felt guilt hit me in the chest. I rapped my arms around her and hugged again. "It's okay." I let out.

I looked at Ally who was smiling at the cutie in my arms. "Dani, this is my friend Ally. Ally, this is Danielle but she likes to be called Dani."

Dani observed Ally up and down, then reached for her caramel curl that was hanging from her ponytail. She pulled it gently and it bounced up, this made Dani laugh and do it again. She stopped and took another look at her as if deciding if she liked her or not.

I didn't know what to expect, I mean Ally was wearing something different then she usually wore. I don't know if Danielle would respond to it in a good or bad way. All I did was wait and see.

"You're pretty." Dani said. Ally looked taken aback then smiled sweetly at the little one. "Thank you! Your really pretty too...like in a natural way. Not like those stuck princess who wear tons of makeup." Ally says.

Dani must've took this as the biggest compliment ever, because she doesn't care for any princesses and people just love comparing her to one. "Really?" She asks. Ally takes a hat that was on my dresser and placed it backwards on Dani.

"Really."

Dani rushes over to a mirror and touches the hat that looked absolutely adorable backwards on her head.

"I think baseball caps suit you better then tiaras...don't you think?" Ally continues and I just stare at how she treated Dani like a regular person instead of a kid.

The way Ally said it. She seemed comftorable, and Dani was looking appreciative at Ally since she always likes to play rough, I don't think she's ever been called prettier then a princess and also been embraced for her true self.

"Yeah, I like it...Can I keep it Austin?" Dani pleaded. "Of course it looks way better on you." I tried to stay calm like Ally, but couldn't help but sound like I was talking to a puppy...because she is like a little puppy.

Dani walked over to Ally and plopped herself in between us making Alexia laugh. "Do you like sports?" Dani questions and Ally smiles "Love'em, my favorite is football and baseball. Even though I used to play soccer." She answers and Dani jumps up and down. "I play baseball...well...Josh says it's baseball for babies." She pouts and my heart melted.

"Boys know nothing." Ally remarks while ruffling my hair.

"Um...excuse me." I say defensively. Dani giggles and turns back to Ally.

"I like her." Alexia approves and I nod. "I knew you would."

At this point Dani had told all her famous baseball stories to Ally who listened intently and laughed at the right times.

"ALEXIA...DANI!" A voice screamed. We all jumped and I looked out the window and saw Brayden. He had dirty blonde hair and grey eyes like Alexia. I waved at him "They'll be right down!" I called back. I looked at them and signaled them to go. "Awe! But I wanna stay!" Alexia whined like a 5 year old.

"Yeah pwease?!" Dani copied Alexia. I gave Ally a pleading look and she just shrugged. "You guys can come over later ok?" I begged the girls and they gave out a huff of annoyance before standing up and heading towards the window.

" .Window." I said slowly and Dani looked at me and bursted into a fit of giggles. "You sound like my granny!" She says still giggling. Ally let's out a quick laugh then looks at me unsure.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah 'use the door' I get it" Alexia mimicked my voice which made Ally laugh again.

"I don't sound like that" I complained.

"Oh but you do." Alexia taunted making Ally laugh even harder.

I started to mentally strangle her, my face reflecting my inner thoughts. Alexia gave me a half smile, tugging Dani out the door not before turning around "Bye Monica." She smirked and I threw her my best glare. "Whatever Lexi." I muttered.

The two girls left and it was just me and Ally.

"So...Monica?" Ally brought up.

"Don't you start with me." I snarled.

"Woah ok I won't mention it...Monica." This time I picked her up and pushed her off the bed. "Ow!" She cries out. "that's what you get." I scold.

"We both know I can take you...remember?" She teases.

"Again, that was 5 weeks ago.'

"Oh and 5 weeks is going to change that?"

"You caught me off guard that's all." I say uncomfortably.

"Is that a challenge Monica." She spat out. "Yeah, but we'll settle this tomorrow." I remind her. Ally rolls her eyes and sits up suddenly. "Crap! I was supposed to meet Dez for lunch." I laugh at her frustration.

"This is all your fault you know."

"How is this my fault?"

"Because you gave me puppy eyes!" She exclaims. "I never gave you puppy eyes. You must find my eyes naturaly dreamy." I smirk and she got more flustered "NO I DO NOT!" She yelled softly. It wasn't angry it was more of a shy tone.

"Awe come here." I lean against the bed frame opening my arms for her to lay in, but of course Ally just gives me a weird look.

"Um..yeah..no." She walks out of my room. I practically fall off my bed trying to catch up with her. I find her on my couch peacefully reading some random magazine."for a small human being your pretty fast."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." She decides as I sit next to her. "Are we friends?" I blurt randomly. Ally goes dead silent and you could tell she's deep in thought. "Sure why not." She finally manages to say.

Wait what?!

Did she just actually say yes?

"Oh um great..." I pause and Ally looked confused. "If your still wanting me to hug you it's not gonna happen."

"No! I was just surprised that you actually agreed."

"Me too." She admitted. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Look Austin, your obnoxious, self centered, and a total jerk. But all of a sudden you change and start being nice, giving me awkward hugs, and joking around. I don't get it! I thought I had it...I really did...but now..." She trails off and I just pat her head. "It's okay, I don't get it either. But let's just flow with it." I answer.

"I don't know about this flow with it." She whispers, I finally realize what she's getting at. I take her hand and make her look at me "if I hurt you...please slap me." She giggles and before I know it I feel a sharp pain on my skin.

"What did I do?!" I cry out, I can't believe she slapped me for being sweet. "That's for throwing me off the bed." She explains. I pout and walk away from her, "Wait Austin!" She yells after me and I inwardly smile.

"Stop moving so much." She huffs out. I turn around and look down to her and she shifts uncomfortably. "Your short." I randomly point out.

"Maybe your just super tall."

"No your just really short."

She puts her hands on her hip sending me a glare. I think this friend thing is going to work out just fine.

She tries to go on her tippy toes to meet my height. "Ugh! The one day I turn down heels!" She says. I laugh and squish her face with my hands. "Your really pale."

"What is this Critize Ally time?" She sasses as I'm still squishing her face. She scrunches her nose making her look adorable. I let go of her cheeks and boop her nose making her blush a little. "I can make you blush really easily" I state. "Anyone can make me blush really easily." She corrects.

"Well that's our new thing so get ready for major blushing moments." I said and she rolled her eyes at me playfully. We then stand there pointing out random stuff about each other.

"Well your blonde." She touches a piece of my hair. "Which honestly explains so much." She continues.

It takes me awhile to understand what she was implying "HEY!"

"My point exactly." She giggles and I mess up her ponytail. "Austin!" She whined and I gave out a little chuckle. She untied her pony tail letting her caramel locks fall tumble down. I don't know how I never noticed how pretty she was.

I mean in like a friend way...I think? If that makes any sense,

She tried to put her hair back into a ponytail but I didn't let her. "Just keep it down." I muttered which grabs her attention. "You like it down?"

"Um...yeah." I say a bit awkwardly. To my surprise she listens and goes back to to the couch. "What do you want to do?" I ask. "I think I should head back home."

I give her my best puppy dog eyes and she buries her face into a pillow. "No! Not the eyes." She complains. I jump right next to her and pull her towards me. "Please!"

She meets my eyes and squirms in my arms. "Please! You can stay the night." I begged. Ally raised an eyebrow. "I'm not really prepared.."

"You can borrow some of my clothes." I suggest. "We can have a sleepover tomorrow Austin ok?"

I pull her into a hug. "Austin what are you doing?" She questions. "I'm hugging my friend." I say in a duh tone. Ally relaxes into the hug and starts to fiddle with her hair. "So...you do this with all your friends?" I shift her around so her back is to my chest. "No, I've never had a friend that was a girl. But Brayden has so I'm just doing what I see. I mean girls like this right?"

"Yeah, they like to be cuddled...but I'm not like other girls."

"So I should let go?" I ask and she hesitates to answer. "Um..well...just don't..."'I didn't let her continue I started to pull her curls and they swayed back and forth. "Thank you." She murmured. "For what?"

"For that thing you did awhile ago...saving me."

"Your still thinking of that I see?" I couldn't help but smirk and she left my arms and faced me to send a death glare.

I gave her an innocent smile and her facial expressions softened. "It's just, you changed I couldn't get that out of my mind." Her eyes wandered anywhere but mine and I scooted closer to her. "Are you sure you don't want to stay the night?"

"Are you sure you have a girlfriend?" She mimics and I shrug. "Yeah, but don't tell her I said this but your way more fun." I admit and Ally beams. "Really?" She asks in disbelief.

Did I really just say that?!

"Really."

Was she more fun then Cassidy? I mean I can just chill with Ally, but with Cassidy it was all about being the perfect couple...not like there's anything wrong with that it's just hard.

"I promise, we can have a sleepover tomorrow." She assures. I can tell every time she says it awkwardness fills the air. "Don't worry I'm not gonna do anything to you. It's like we're just hanging out then crashing on the couch." I tell her and she sighs.

"I know it's just...I've never had a sleepover...even with my friends." She says quickly.

"What?!" I exclaim. Ally tries to hide her face but I pulled her over to me. "You and me are going to have the most awesomest time tomorrow you'll never want to leave."

Ally laughs nervously then watches me as I hold out my arms. "Austin don't get me wrong your like a blanket...but Dez is a good friend and he never cuddles." She explains. "Yeah, but he's Dez." I point out.

Ally finally gives in and let's me pull her into my arms. "So why have you never had a sleepover before?"

"I just never had the time growing up, also I was being bullied by people so it's not like I had any friends. I couldn't tell Trish or Kira cause they would probably ask more questions I didn't want to answer." Ally says. There was a glint of sadness in her eyes as she found her way looking down at her arms that were pushed against me.

"It's ok Ally. I'm so sorry that happened...gosh...I'm a terrible person." I apologize. Ally blinks and hugs my side. "Austin, you weren't the worst one. I mean you were the closest thing to a friend I had...even though you were a bully, I mean come on you were always so gentle with me." I laugh a little "I didn't want to hurt you..I was just pressured into it."

Ally nods understanding and I could see it in her eyes that she looked distant. I finally understood what she was thinking about "hey! Don't think about that. It's over and I swear it won't happen again." I reassure.

She was still hugging my side when we heard a bang on the door. "AUSTIN, ALLY DITCHED ME!" Yelled a familiar voice. Ally stifled a giggle and we both say there in silence. The door flew open and Dez came in, his eyes landed on us and his green orbs widened.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Ally let go of me and stood up "N-no he was just comftoring me." Ally stuttered.

Uh oh she's getting nervous. I don't see what the big deal was, it was just how guys and girls act...I mean...wait...

Brayden told me he fell in love with her!

Oh no no no no. I did what he did and when he did that he fell in love with her and and...

OH GOD.

I mean Ally is amazing, but I'm with Cassidy so I'm sure it's different. I would be lying if I said I wouldn't want to cuddle with her again...but friends could totally do that...right?

Right.

I pushed all the worries from my mind and pulled Ally back to the couch and signaled Dez to sit.

"I'm sorry I missed lunch but this bozo kidnapped me." Ally explained and I pinched her arm making her yelp out. "You didn't have to get in my car...but you did." Ally rolls her eyes and punches my arm.

"I'm so confused?!" Dez cries out.

"I mean this morning you just said it was complicated, but now you guys are acting like you're best friends." Dez continues, Ally tenses up and smiles a little. "Well...we decided we should be friends now." She said. Dez starts to beam "yay! Now I can hang out with both my best friends without Ally snapping at you and you annoying her." He says all giddily.

"Yeah, I should go though." Ally starts. She makes her way towards the door and we both follow her. "Don't I get a hug?" I ask and she smiles and when I thought she was coming to hug me, she jumped into Dez's arms.

I pouted and she released him and gave me a shrug. I pulled her into a hug, remembering how I was a little nervous to give her one today. But there's nothing to worry about she's totally cool with it.

I felt myself get excited for tomorrow, me, Ally, and a bunch of kids is going to be pretty interesting.

I released her and walked her down the driveway. "So one more thing." I say and she turns around awaiting my question. "Do you forgive me now?"

Ally's eyes filled with annoyance as I waited for my answer. She looked at me then turned around calling over her shoulder As she walked down the drive way.

"Sure."

* * *

**YAY THEIR FRIENDS.**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated. It wouldn't let me update the story so I just kept adding to the chapter that's why it's so long.**

**So get ready for some funny moments because that will be in the next few chapters or so...then we will have a little bit of drama. So I also wanted to let you guys know that the dance will be on chapter 14 or 15 maybe even sooner, I like passing time so we can kind of compare on how they act now and how they acted before.**

**again sorry for the long wait!**

**You know the drill...and if you don't**

**_(review if you liked it and pretend you did if you didn't)_**

**till the next chapter which will be up hopefully soon.**

**Adios Amigos **

**p.s tell me if you like Dani and want her in more chapters. comment **_Starfish_** if you read to this part. And forgive me if this wasn't a great chapter, it was because I didn't know how to bring them together so this just...happened.**


End file.
